Fairy Tail goes to Hogwarts
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Dumbledore thinks that after the events of the previous year it's time for some extra protection at Hogwarts so he calls on Fairy Tail for some help and asks some of them to go undercover as exchange students. Team Natsu & others. Bad at summaries story should be better! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've been waiting to do this for a while and I only just got around to doing it. Updates will random as I often get bored of stories or struggle with what to do next until I get a brain storm. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter

(Set after Edolas but before Tenrou Island and 5th year Harry Potter)

* * *

Master Makarov sat down by the bar with his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those brats." He muttered quietly.

"What's the matter master?" Mirajane asked from her place behind the bar.

Makarov looked up at her "I just got another letter from the magic council." He replied looking back down at the bar "Get me something strong."

Mirajane gave a nod before setting about getting his drink "Yet more damage from team Natsu and the others?" She asked.

Makarov nodded as Mirajane put the drink down in front of him. He picked it up and took a swig before putting it back down and sighing "They're breaking even more things than normal recently. This time they left half of the town a smouldering wreck while the other half had to be evacuated for safety!" He took another large swig of his drink and heaved another sigh "The amount of money for it to be fixed is ridiculously high and I think that it's only a matter of time before the council decides to make us disband."

Mirajane smiled "I don't think they would be able to master." She looked up at the extremely loud guild hall that was swarming with people "Fairy Tail won't go down easy and you know it!"

Makarov nodded again "It's one of the things that I love about you brats." He said "You're family!"

There was a huge bang of the guild doors being kicked and Makarov didn't dare turn around.

"Looks like they're back master. Are you going to make them do 'that'?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov shook his head "They did their job at least and that's what Fairy Tail does."

Suddenly the guild hall filled with furious yells, sounds of breaking wood and the distinct sound of Natsu and Gray shouting insults.

Makarov sighed and turned to face the guild hall, lifting himself onto the bar and standing up to get a better view.

The guild hall was a mess of broken tables and shattered glasses. In every direction people were being sent flying or tumbling. Almost everyone was involved except for Cana, who was sat on a table drinking and complaining about the racket, Lucy, who was trying to edge around the fight and get to the bar, Levy, who was right behind her, Wendy, who was desperately trying to follow Lucy and Levy, and Erza, who was walking right through the middle of the fight to report to Makarov.

"Master I'm sure you heard of the damage we caused whilst on our job?" Erza asked when she got to the bar.

Makarov nodded "Yes, the council wasted no time in telling me."

Erza stood to attention "I will take full responsibility for what happened!" She stated, a look of determination plastered onto her face.

Makarov laughed "Erza, you are a Fairy Tail mage and that means you finish the job no matter what! As long as the job is done fully I can't complain." He said "I just wish the cost of the damage was a lot less… the four of you cause enough trouble but with the rest of the guild running around doing the same…" He trailed off into his own thoughts leaving Erza and Mirajane to talk.

Lucy, Levy and Wendy finally got to the bar out of breath but fairly untouched.

"This is worse than usual." Levy commented as she sat down on a bar stool with Lucy and Wendy taking seats on either side of her.

Mirajane smiled and nodded "It is a little more violent than normal." She confirmed as she watched her brother go flying across the guild hall.

Lucy saw this too and looked at Mirajane "Where's Lisanna?" she asked.

Mirajane smile grew "On a job!" she said happily.

"What type of job?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing too dangerous." Mirajane said with a laugh "Elfman made sure of that."

"Understandable." Erza said with a nod "You've lost her once you don't want to lose her again."

Mirajane nodded and was about to say something else but closed her mouth abruptly when she saw the guild doors open to revile a strange man standing in the doorway. He looked very old with very long white hair and beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes of purple and half-moon glasses.

"We have a visitor!" Mirajane announced stepping out from behind the bar and heading over to the door "Hello! How can I help you?" she asked the man politely.

The man gave her a warm smile "Can I please see your master? Master Makarov?"

Mirajane nodded "Please follow me!"

She led the man through the middle of the fight and back towards the bar.

"Hey! Look it's an old man in a dress!" Natsu called out, which instantly brought about the attention of the rest of the fighting members of the guild.

"Natsu! Don't be rude!" Erza called out to him as the man and Mira approached the bar and the fighting started back up.

"It's quite alright." The man said.

Mira turned to Makarov "Master, we have a visitor who wants to speak with you!"

Makarov nodded and turned to address the man "would you like to come with me to my office?" he asked.

"If you like." The man said.

Makarov led the man up to his office and took a seat at his desk signalling for the man to sit on the other side.

"So, what is it you would like to talk about?" he asked "Do you want to post a request?"

The man laughed slightly "Something like that I suppose. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland on Earth. I understand that you may not have heard of it but I assure you it does exist."

Makarov blinked, was this man nuts? He had never heard of Earth, Earthland sure but Earth! And what the hell was witchcraft and wizardry? He thought this through for a minute then nodded for Dumbledore to continue. He had no reason not to trust this man.

"Where I come from there are no mages only wizards and witches, my school teaches young witches and wizards how to control their powers. Recently a dark wizard has reappeared and could become a threat to the school. That is where your guild comes in. I wold like to request that eight of your members come to our school and pretend to be exchange students as to offer the school extra protection." Dumbledore explained.

Makarov took all this in and considered it for a minute.

"Of course this will be for a year with the opportunity to come back during Christmas and other holidays. And there will be a reward of 100,000 Jewels per person."

Makarov's jaw dropped. That much reward for going to school?! Makarov stood up "When will this take place?" he asked trying to remain formal.

"I will leave with the chosen members tomorrow." Dumbledore answered "And the age of the members do not matter, all of them will be going into 5th year as I feel it will better suit their abilities and because there is a certain student I would like to be kept safe."

Makarov nodded his understanding and quickly ran through the possible people he could send. Well, he figured sending a certain destructive team couldn't hurt too much and it would give him a chance to pay off his debt with the magic council, then all he needed to do was balance out the level headed ones and the hot headed ones! "I do warn you, the ones I am considering sending are not exactly the most careful lot, they are very… destructive at times."

"Send whoever you feel is best!" Dumbledore said with a nod.

Makarov headed over to the door and went out onto the top floor railing "Listen up brats!" he called out over the racket. Everyone stopped yelling and fighting and turned to face him obediently "I want to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy in my office about a request! Now!" He finished, turning back and going into his office, soon followed by his requested members.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who faved, followed and reviewed! I appreciate your support! Ok! here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Natsu said after an exhausting half an hour of explaining every last detail of the request.

"What is there not to get?" Lucy asked "We have to go to some other world and protect a school whilst acting like exchange students!"

"It's complicated!" Natsu defended himself the best he could.

Dumbledore gave an understanding smile "I admit it can be a lot to take in. You have every right to refuse my request."

Erza glanced around the members gathered in the room. "If there are people who need help I am sure we all feel the same?"

There were rounds of 'yeah' and 'you bet' as a response.

Dumbledore smiled "Very good! I will be waiting to take you to the Order of the Phoenix here at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"What? You didn't say anything about the Order of the Phoenix!" Gajeel pointed out.

Dumbledore looked him straight in the eyes "And that was not an accident. I will tell you about it when the time comes."

Gajeel scoffed but said no more.

"So if that is everyone in, I will take my leave." Dumbledore said as he headed towards the door "See you tomorrow." And with that he swept out of the room and out of the guild.

Makarov jumped onto his desk "You come back and visit on holidays ok?"

"You bet Gramps!" Natsu piped up.

"Yeah no doubt" Gray added

"Wait!" Natsu yelled jumping to his feet from his spot on the floor in sudden realisation "I forgot to ask if I could bring Happy!"

"He said we could bring pets Natsu." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu turned his head very slowly to face her giving her a hurt look mixed with slight anger "Happy is not a pet he's my friend!"

Lucy sighed "You could SAY he was a pet to get him in." Lucy backtracked.

"Good idea Lucy-san!" Wendy chimed "I can do the same with Carla."

"Yeah and I aint leavin' my cat behind!" Gajeel said with a rather content smile at the idea of having a cat.

Natsu sighed "I guess I could say that but I'm not sure Happy will like being called a pet." Natsu huffed.

"Now get out of here and enjoy the last night in the guild!" Makarov practically yelled.

The others didn't need telling twice as within a second they were out of his office and down in the guild hall causing mayhem… well Natsu and Gray were. Lucy went and sat by the bar and started talking to Mirajane, Levy went and told Jet and Droy where she was going and within seconds they were both in tears, Erza set about pulling Natsu and Gray apart from one another, Gajeel went to a table by himself and started chomping on bits of iron he got for who knows where, Juvia went back to watching Gray from behind the request bored and Wendy went and sat next to Lucy after finding Carla.

After everyone in the guild had said rather unnecessary fair wells, since they would be coming back for Christmas, a fact Levy was quick to tell the depressed Jet and Droy, everyone headed off to pack.

…

Lucy was walking home down her usual path, balancing along the edge of the river with Plue walking safely on the pavement next to her. As she approached her house she heard the usual call of warning from a passing boat.

"A school for learning magic…" Lucy muttered quietly partly to herself and partly to Plue "What do you think Plue?" she asked stopping in her tracks and turning to face the white 'dog' "Could be interesting right?"

"Plu-Plu" was all Plue said in reply.

Lucy smiled and jumped off the edge before bending down and picking Plue up in her arms "Better go get packed! I wonder if Erza would let me put some of my things on the wagon with hers… I have so much stuff to pack and all in one night…" Lucy headed into her neat little apartment, muttering all the while, and opening the door to find…

"Took you long enough!" Natsu 'greeted' the second the door was open.

Gray was led on her bed wearing nothing but his underwear, Erza was sat at the Table next to Natsu who was scoffing down the little food Lucy had and Happy was sat on Natsu's shoulder eating a fish.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked, clenching her fists in a desperate attempt to stop herself kicking them out.

"We wanted to come and help you pack!" Natsu choked out through his full mouth so it came out more like "ve vanted t com helpf yo pacf!"

Lucy, who had become very good at understanding Natsu with his mouth full simply rolled her eyes "Don't talk with your mouth full! And why do you just automatically assume I need help packing?"

"You have so many clothes we thought you would want the help." Gray explained.

"And how exactly is lying on my bed in your underwear helping?" Lucy demanded.

"What do y- WAAAAA!" Gray jumped off the bed and started looking for his clothes.

Lucy slapped her forehead and turned to look at Erza who was helping herself to some of the cake Lucy had in the kitchen "Don't you guys have packing of your own to do?" she asked.

Erza looked at her "I'm already done with mine."

"Happy and I are done too right Happy?" Natsu asked, finally done eating.

"Aye!" Happy said and he took another bite of his fish.

Gray, who had finally found and pulled on his clothes, nodded "Same here."

Lucy sweat dropped "So I'm the only one who doesn't pack quickly?" she asked herself under her breath. "Well I appreciate the offer guys but I was hoping I could have some peace and quiet tonight…."

"Don't worry Lucy we can be plenty quiet!" Natsu said jumping to his feet.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy sighed "I find that hard to believe…. Besides guys I don't really need your help I have things under control!"

Erza got to her feet "You heard her boys! Out!"

Natsu and Gray didn't dare argue and headed to the door with Happy close behind only to realise when they got there that Erza was not following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head "Does it matter what I do?"

"NO MA'AM!" Natsu and Gray chorused before running from the room with Happy flying after them.

Erza turned to Lucy "I'll help you." She stated.

"R-really Erza I don't need help!" Lucy tried to persuade her.

Erza raised an eyebrow and looked her straight in the eyes "Really?"

Lucy sighed "I could use some help…"

"Good! Where should we start?" Erza asked.

~time skip~

The next morning Lucy arrived at the guild with only five minutes to spare after doing some last minuet packing of her tooth brush, PJ's and other essentials.

Dumbledore was already there along with everyone else and every one of them turned to face the door when Lucy entered.

"S-sorry I'm late!" Lucy apologised even though she was five minutes early

"You're not late my dear we are all early." Dumbledore said with a smile. He looked down at a pocket watch he pulled out from his pocket "Well now everyone's here. Everyone please take a good tight grip on this," he pulled out an old boot form who knows where and held it out in front of him at arm's length "and make sure you don't let go."

Everyone looked sceptical but did as they were told.

Dumbledore nodded "Now it may feel strange but on no circumstance are you to let go." He said.

And with that there was a sudden upwards lift and a weird sensation and they were gone.

* * *

Ok there we go! what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know it's been ages but I've been very busy! Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and followed! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

* * *

Once the weird feeling had passed it became very clear to all of the Fairy Tail mages that they were no longer in Magnolia. They were standing in a very quiet square, surrounded on either side by houses. It was rather dark out and the only light was coming from the street lamps that were scattered around the square. There was a light rainfall that caused almost every member of the guild to turn and look at Juvia.

"Juvia did not do this!" Juvia cried when she saw everyone turn to look at her "Juvia would never do this deliberately!"

Dumbledore smiled "It's quite alright everyone; rain like this is normal around here. I'm sure that it was raining before we arrived."

Natsu, who had been on the floor due to his motion sickness, scrambled to his feet and squinted around the square "Why is it so dark?" he asked "It's not even 7o'clock!"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly "There is a time difference between our two worlds. I do apologise, I should have explained that part further."

Erza came forward "It's quite alright, it is not of great importance." She shot Natsu a look that told him to keep his mouth shut before looking back at Dumbledore "But could you please tell us what time it is here?"

Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch and examined it closely "It is 9o'clock in the evening. The order will be waiting for us." He gave his wand a quick flick and all of the luggage that the mages had brought along lifted into the air and vanished with a small pop. "Now I'm afraid I left yet another thing out of my explanation earlier. You see I cast a spell on myself to make it possible for me to understand your language and be able to speak it fluently but the people here may not be able to understand you."

"You mean they speak a different language to Japanese?" Levy asked, looking positively ecstatic that she had the chance to meet people who knew a different language.

Dumbledore nodded and lifted his wand "It's called English and now I'm going to have to cast the spell I used on myself to understand you on you." Before anyone could protest he made a quick motion with his wand and muttered something under his breath.

(_Italics= English)_

"_Nothing happened!_" Natsu announced in clear English.

"_Natsu your speaking English now." _Lucy sighed.

Levy smiled "_This is great! I can read so many new books now I can speak a second language!_"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "_Calm down shrimp. There are more things to do here then read._"

"_Who are you calling shrimp?_" Levy demanded.

(No more Italics for English, **Japanese is in bold**)

Dumbledore laughed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Erza "Please read this and pass it around."

Erza took the paper and examined it "The Order of the Phoenix can be located at number 12 Grimmauld place?" She read aloud. When she looked up from the paper there was a house, she could have sworn had not been there before, directly in front of her. She nodded her understanding and handed the note from one person to the other giving them the same orders Dumbledore gave her.

Once everyone could see the building Dumbledore lead them inside, telling them to be extra quiet in the hallway as they didn't want to wake certain people up. When they got into the kitchen there were already people sat waiting for them, watching them cautiously as each mage entered the room and muttering several things about them.

"Do those three have blue hair?"

"I'm looking at the one with pink hair!"

"Why doesn't that boy have a shirt?"

The mages began to get angry at the comments. It was like they were openly mocking Fairy Tail in front of some of its strongest members.

Dumbledore gave a small cough which instantly brought silence to the room "Introductions are in order I believe." He stated.

Erza quickly jumped in before anyone else could "My name is Erza Scarlet this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Happy, Carla and Lily." She introduced, signalling to each member as she said their names.

A rather short plump lady stepped forward; she had orange hair and an overall kind appearance and was one of the only ones that had not been making comments about the Mages appearances. "Nice to meet you dears! My name is Molly Weasley. This is Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Call me Tonks!" Tonks added in

"Sirius Black, Severus Snape and my husband Arthur Weasley." Mrs Weasley continued also signalling to each member as she said their name.

Dumbledore smiled before ushering the Fair Tail members to sit down.

~time skip~

It took at least an hour and a half to get things straightened out between the order and the selected Fairy Tail mages. It mostly took that long however because of the many questions each side had for the other. Natsu had insisted on asking at least ten different questions about wands, there were about a dozen questions on why the cats were talking and about a thousand requests to see what type of magic each of the mages could do.

"Let me get this straight." Snape spoke eyeing each of the Fairy Tail members in turn as if they might grow a second head any second "You want these children to act as extra protection for the school whilst acting as exchange students for 'Fairy Tail School of rare magic' in Japan? Forgive me headmaster but it sounds far too farfetched. No one would believe a story like that except maybe the Hufflepuffs."

Dumbledore looked at Snape calmly. "Severus," he said his voice cool and unwavering "it will work Severus. There is nothing else we can do but hope that it will work. Magic like theirs may not exist in our world anymore but it is a known fact that it did many years ago. It is in many books. There is nothing to say that magic like that is not still around in our world and that there is a school that teaches it in secret." He turned to the young Mages "You had better get to bed." He looked over at Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley got the message and rushed forwards, ready to lead the mages to their rooms.

"But I'm not tired!" Natsu protested sounding just like a little child.

"**Shut up flame brain!**" Gray snapped.

"**You shut up ice cube!**" Natsu shot back.

"**Enough!**" Erza said coldly, her eyes glinting.

"**Yes Ma'am!**" Natsu and Gray chorused putting their arms around each other.

The order sat there, watching in total confusion at the scene in front of them.

Dumbledore laughed "I didn't mean you had to go to sleep, though that would help you get used to the time difference, but no. You can go upstairs and meet several of your fellow students along with the one that I would like you to keep an especially close eye on."

The Fairy Tail mages all nodded their understanding.

Mrs Weasley smiled "Come on dears!" She opened the kitchen door and led the mages upstairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

OK here we go! Thank you to everyone who followed, faved and simply read.

I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter

* * *

"Here we are dears." Mrs Weasley announced, stopping in front of a door on the second floor "This is the boy's room. We've added enough beds for you all. You'll be sharing with my son Ron and his friend Harry Potter." She smiled "I believe their friend Hermione is in there with them at the moment. You Girls are sharing a room with Hermione so you can ask her to show you to your room whenever you would like. Now I have to go back to the meeting, if you're hungry feel free to come down when it's over and I'll cook you something up." With that Mrs Weasley went back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Natsu headed straight for the door and was about to open it when Erza put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe Lucy should handle the introductions this time. She is one of the less threatening ones here."

"Lucy is plenty threatening!" Happy said "She's like a big monster!"

"Take that back cat!" Lucy yelled grabbing hold of Happy by his tail.

"Ahhh! Natsu save me!" Happy yelled.

Lucy let go and put her hand to her forehead "Why do I have to do the introductions?" she asked walking over to the door and sliding it open slowly.

(With the order)

"What I don't understand is how your meant to teach them at Hogwarts." Mr Weasley said as his wife slid back into the kitchen "Subjects like potions and divination will be fine but what about subjects where they need wands? Don't get me wrong I think this idea is great but how are they meant to do charms or transfiguration lessons?"

Dumbledore smiled "Very simple Arthur. I have asked Ollivander to make some very special wands that will suit each user's abilities and channel their powers into the wand. Though not at all continent for long term use they will do very well for simple spells in charms and transfiguration as well as any other magic-based lesson."

"And how may I ask did you know these children would agree to come? Or even what type of magic each held?" Snape asked coldly.

Dumbledore gave no sign of even hearing him as he simply continued his conversation with Mr Weasley "They should be here in two days which gives them a day to learn the basics of how to use them. As I already said they have magic inside of them that acts like a life force to them, the reason why the wands are not good for long term use is because they will use a lot of their power up if used for too long, so having them handy for the odd lesson and having brakes in between is the only way that the wands will work for them that doesn't put their lives in danger or weaken them too much." He explained.

Arthur nodded his understanding and the meeting continued as planned.

(back to the others!)

"Hello?" Lucy asked as she opened the door, popping her head through the gap between the door and the doorframe.

The room was occupied by five people, A pair of red headed twins, a young red headed boy, a young girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with messy black hair. The boy with the black hair also had a lightning shaped scar and black round rim glasses. Every set of eyes was on Lucy who was nervously opening the door fully to show the other mages who were standing behind her.

"Hi!" Said the brown haired girl "You must be the exchange students from Japan!" She got to her feet and from her spot sat on the end of Ron's bed and headed over to Lucy with her hand out-stretched "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Lucy took her hand and shook it "Lucy Heartfilia."

Hermione smiled and turned to the others in the room "That's Fred and George Weasley, their brother Ronald though he prefers Ron and Harry Potter." She said. Each of the others gave a nod or a wave when their name was mentioned.

Lucy smiled and ran through the introductions of the others who stood in the doorway. Hermione nodded at each one as it was said as if trying to remember each one.

"Bloody hell those are some weird names!" Ron announced as the mages came in on Hermione's command "What type of a last name is Dragneel?"

"What type of a name is Weasley?" Natsu shot back hotly.

Fred and George laughed "I think we're going to like this guy hey George?"

"Absolutely Fred!"

"These are your beds." Hermione said pointing at the beds which were surrounded by luggage.

Gajeel wandered over to the bed to the far left of the three.

"Wait! Gajeel I want that bed!" Gray called "Otherwise I have to sleep in the bed next to fire breath!"

"You snooze you lose stripper king!" Gajeel retorted.

"I don't want to sleep anywhere near that ice cube!" Natsu yelled.

"Deal with it boys!" Erza commanded.

Natsu and Gray instantly jumped together in the well-rehearsed way "Hai okusama!"

Juvia slid up next to Gray "If Gray-sama does not wish to stay here Juvia would be happy to let you share her bed!" Juvia sang, blushing like mad.

"On second thoughts here will be fine!" Gray announced, sitting on the bed in the middle.

Natsu sulked over to the last free bed.

"So." Hermione said awkwardly "What years are you going to be in?" She asked.

"We'll all be in 5th year." Wendy spoke up.

"Really?" Ron asked "You look a little young to be in 5th year."

Wendy looked a little disheartened but she straightened up "Dumbledore-san said it would better suit our magic and our abilities to be in 5th year." She explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked this time "You must all be pretty skilled then. What sort of spells can you do?"

"We don't really do spells." Levy chipped in "Dumbledore may have failed to mention we come from Fairy Tail school of rare magic where those who have ancient magic learn how to control their powers in secret away from the wizarding world." Levy said slowly and carefully to make sure she didn't leave a single detail of the plan out.

"Ancient magic?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since the mages entered.

"What type? Can you show us? I've only ever read about ancient magic, I thought it didn't exist anymore." Hermione blurted out.

Levy laughed "Of course we can show you! Right Erza?"

Erza nodded "Would you like to go first Levy?"

Levy nodded "Scrip magic! Fire!" The word 'fire' appeared in the air, burning brightly with flames.

Natsu ran forward and ate it before lighting his hands on fire and screaming "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Idiot! " Gajeel muttered before turning his arm into an iron pole and knocking Natsu backwards without even standing up.

"Gray! You next!" Erza called.

Gray put his fist into is outstretched palm and created a small Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

Juvia went next, turning her entire body into water for a second and causing a tiny whirlpool.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled, using Juvia's water to open the appeared, said a few words that would have been very hurtful had Lucy not been used to it and then vanished again. "Maybe calling her wasn't a good idea…" Lucy said biting her lip.

Erza requiped her pin wheels armour and then back into her normal armour.

Wendy allowed some wind to engulf her arms for a second before stopping and sitting down on the floor.

"Blood hell!" Ron gasped "That's some really weird magic!"

"I never read anything quite like that in the history books." Hermione breathed in amazement.

"Did that guy just" Fred began

"Eat fire?" George finished.

"AYE!" Happy said automatically.

Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron all looked at him with pure shock.

"Idiot!" Carla sighed.

"That cat just spoke!" Ron stated "Bloody hell the cat just spoke!"

"He's a type of ancient creature." Levy tried to explain.

"I can also do this!" Happy added as he opened his wings and lifted into the air.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped again.

"I never heard of an animal that could do that, ancient or otherwise!" Hermione gasped.

"He's an exceed!" Natsu said proudly "Carla and Lily are as well."

Carla and Lily sighed, taking to the air to prove Natsu's point.

"I can't believe I never heard about these!" Hermione said.

"Cricky!" Fred and George said together.

Just then there Mrs Weasley opened the door "I have some dinner ready for you lot! Come now you must be hungry!"

* * *

What do you think? Thank you for reading, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu cheered and ran out the door, nearly shoving Mrs Weasley over in the proses!

"My goodness!" Mrs Weasley gasped "He's keen isn't he!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed, flying out over Mrs Weasley's head.

"I apologise for his behaviour." Erza added with a bow, leading the others out of the room.

Ron looked at his mum "Why didn't they eat earlier?" He asked.

"They only got here about two hours ago Ron!" Mrs Weasley replied calmly "They also got here by port key and where they are from it is still very early in the morning. Your welcome to come down and have a snack if you want. Especially you Harry dear, you still look quite thin!" With that Mrs Weasley left the room allowing the door to swing shut slowly behind her.

"Should we go?" Harry asked.

"You guys can go but me and George have things to do!" Fred said, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"You two better not be planning anything!" Hermione warned.

"Or what? You're going to give us a detention?" George asked in a mocking tone.

"Careful George she might take points off us!" Fred sniggered.

"Ron and I will be keeping an eye on you two this year! Right Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Keep me outa this." Ron muttered, keeping his eyes glued on the carpet.

Fred laughed "Well, see you!"

Fred and George both raised their wands and vanished with a crack.

"I'm going to keep my eye on those two! Their up to something and as a prefect I will find out what it is!" Hermione muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes and headed over to the door "Whatever! Just don't get me involved!"

Harry followed Ron out of the room before popping his head back around the door "You coming Hermione?"

Hermione muttered something under her breath as she followed her two best friends out of the room.

When they got to the kitchen they were greeted with a LOT of shouting.

"Do you have to eat so fast you damn fireball? You're getting food all over me!" Gray yelled.

"Do YOU have to eat in your underwear stripper prince?" Natsu retorted.

"Wha-?" Gray yelled, looking down, only to find he was still fully clothed "Why you!"

Natsu was laughing like mad "Made you look ice cube!"

Gray rammed his head into Natsu's "You think that was funny squinty eyes?" **(Ok I get mixed up with which one is squinty eyes and which one is droopy eyes so if that's wrong I apologise!)**

Natsu copied Gray's action "Hysterical!"

Gray was about to retort when Erza got to her feet "Gray! Natsu! Keep quiet I can't enjoy my cake!"

"H-hai Erza-san!"

Lucy sighed "Yet another day in our guild" she whispered so that only those closest to her could hear.

"Bloody hell! Are they always like that?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Gajeel who shot him a look before returning to the plate of small iron nails that he had got from who knows where.

"You get used to it." Wendy assured, taking a small sip from the bowl of soup Mrs Weasley had forced in front of her saying that she looked awfully small, a comment Wendy had taken completely the wrong way thinking that Mrs Weasley had meant her chest area.

Erza sighed and sat down again "Those two give me a headache."

"I just realised!" Hermione gasped expectantly "How come all of you can do magic outside of school?"

Luckily the fairy tail members already knew about the 'trace' that was on young, underage wizards and they already had a cover story.

"It's because our magic is different to yours." Levy explained "Therefore it's harder to track our magic since it is a part of us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We have a sort of magic container in our bodies," Lucy jumped in "when that container is empty it can make us very weak or threaten our lives, in other words it's part of our life force and without it we are pretty useless. The container can hold a certain amount of magic and if it does become empty it will refill but it's hard to say how long it will take. "

"Oh." Hermione said quietly "So this makes it harder for the ministry to track you because your magic runs out and refills too quickly for the ministry to put a tracker on it or try and keep tabs on your actions?"

"Yeah I guess." Lucy said with a nod.

"So how do you stop muggles from finding out?" Ron spoke up.

"Simple." Natsu said, leaning back on his chair so it was balancing on its two back legs "We don-mph!" Natsu was cut off by Gray stuffing his fist in Natsu's mouth.

"**Idiot! Learn to keep your mouth shut!**" Gray hissed as Lucy quickly jumped in with a cover.

"We don't use our magic in public!" Lucy made up.

"Oh…" Was all Ron said.

There was silence for a few minutes before Wendy said "I would like to know a bit more about you three."

"That's right!" Erza nodded "We don't know much about you. We should get to know each other more!"

"Oh! Well what do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well um… maybe about how you were brought up…" Wendy muttered, it was a touchy subject for most people at the guild and she had to think carefully about how she phrased it in case she hurt someone's feelings.

"Well I'm a muggle born. My parents are both dentists and I had no idea that I was a witch until I got my Hogwarts letter at the age of 11."

"I think you already know about mine." Said Ron, nodding towards Mrs Weasley.

Harry took a deep breath "Both my parents were killed by you-know-who when I was just a baby, he then tried to kill me and failed so I had to go and live with my aunt and uncle and their bully of a son Dudley." He said in one breath, expecting everyone to gasp or apologise but to his relief the fairy tail members didn't even bat an eyelid.

"What about you?" Hermione asked in a desperate attempt at lightning the mood.

Only the exact opposite happened. After all the fairy tail members were done explaining their pasts there was complete silence.

"You were RAISED by DRAGONS?!" Ron finally yelled, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Said Gajeel, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled again.

Levy opened her mouth to say something but Hermione cut right across her "Let me guess, ancient magic dragons?"

Levy nodded.

"Alright! That's it, I think that's enough getting to know each other. It's late, off to bed with you!" Mrs Weasley said, ushering them out of the kitchen in a desperate attempt to stop Hermione from becoming suspicious "And I expect you three to be asleep when I come up later! Hermione dear show the girls to your room. Goodnight!"

The fairy tail members and the trio walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is something off about them!" Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron who were walking next to her. She kept her voice low so that the mages did not hear.

"You think there's something wrong with everyone 'Mione." Ron replied just us quietly.

"I'm cautious Ronald!" Hermione snapped accidentally raising her voice but, quick as a flash, she lowered it again "Everything with them is ancient. Ancient magic, ancient animals, ancient dragons, the more I hear that word the more I begin to think it's just a cover up."

Ron rolled his eyes "Why would Dumbledore, yet alone the Order, let people who they thought at all suspicious into Hogwarts? Or into their secret HQ?"

"Dumbledore let Snape into the Order and Hogwarts." Harry cut in. "But Ron has a point Hermione, besides it's not like they automatically work for Voldemort just because they have odd magic."

Hermione looked taken-aback "You're always the paranoid one Harry! Don't act like I'm always doing it! And it's not about You-know-who, it's about them hiding something!" Hermione sighed "I wouldn't expect you two to figure it out anyway." She turned to the girls standing behind her and spoke normally "Come on I'll show you to our room." And with that she stalked off, followed by Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy.

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Ron demanded, opening the door to the boy's bedroom and going in.

Harry shrugged and started getting changed "Don't know." He said quietly since Ron didn't see his shrug.

"I'm still not tired." Natsu groaned as he sat down on his bed with Happy sitting on his head.

Gray grinned "If you want I can get Erza to come knock you out." He suggested.

Natsu became frantic and in one quick motion he was on his feet and pulling on something he could get away with using to sleep in. "You wouldn't dare ice cube!" He snapped as he pulled on a top.

"Gehee" Gajeel laughed.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Harry asked.

Natsu finished changing as sat back down on the bed "You have no idea how strong she is!" his voice shook slightly as he said it and he gave a shiver.

"Hermione is strong but we don't let her walk all over us!" Ron pointed out.

"They are both strong in different ways." Gray explained.

"Erza is a monster." Natsu muttered.

"So is Lucy!" Happy piped up.

Natsu nodded "Lucy can be scary!" He agreed.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." Gajeel sniggered.

"Boys!" Came Mrs Weasleys voice came from the other side of the door "I expect you in bed in 10 minutes!" She announce before retreating from the door.

"Bloody hell does that woman ever give us a break?" Ron asked under his breath before climbing into his bed, an action that was also copied by the other four.

(With the girls)

Hermione slowly opened the door to the girls bedroom raising a finger to her lips to indicate that the others should be quiet. When the door was fully open Hermione was surprised to see Ginny Weasley awake and sat on her bed looking at them as they entered.

"Ginny! What are you doing up? Your mum's not going to be happy when she comes in!" Hermione scolded.

"I heard a lot of weird noises downstairs." Ginny explained as she got to her feet and addressed the mages "Hi! I'm Ginny! You must be the exchange students from Japan?"

Hermione quickly went over introductions and a brief explanation of their magic.

"Wow! Your magic sounds great! I wish I could have seen it…" Ginny sighed.

"I'm sure they will be happy to show you tomorrow." Hermione said, sounding rather rushed "Now you have to go back to bed! Your mum will be up any second!" She ushered.

"Fine, fine!" Ginny muttered heading over to her bed "Oh yeah! I was wondering, who's luggage is that?" She pointed over at Erza's cart full of random objects and boxes.

"Thank goodness!" Erza sighed with relief and moved across the room to grab her belongings "I hope nothings broken."

Lucy sighed "Erza has a thing with packing too much…"

Ginny laughed "You don't have to explain. I just want to know how she manages to pull all that!"

Erza pulled her cart closer to the others "Which beds are available?"

Hermione absentmindedly waved her hand at the five spare beds that were set up as she moved towards her own bed, muttering something under her breath. Erza smiled and wheeled her cart to the back of her bed and looking quite triumphant with her choice of sleeping arrangements. She had chosen the bed right in the middle of the spare five so that she could keep a close eye on her fellow guild members and protect them should it be required. Lucy moved over to the one directly on the right to Erza's whilst Levy went to the bed next to her Wendy took the bed on left of Erza and Juvia went to the one next to Wendy.

"Everyone happy with where they are?" Erza asked.

Carla sighed "Does it really matter?" she asked.

Erza requiped her PJ's and sat on the end of her bed.

"WOW! So that's your weird magic thing?" Ginny gasped.

Erza nodded "Requipting magic."

"This house doesn't have the nicest appearance does it?" Lucy cut in before a detailed description could begin.

"I saw heads mounted on the walls in the hallway." Wendy chipped in, shivering at the thought.

"It wasn't us who decorated." Ginny explained "Goblin heads really aren't our style. This house used to belong to the Black family and they were not the nicest people in the world. They weren't really people friendly either."

"That would explain the whole hidden house thing." Levy said nodding.

"Actually," Ginny gave a small laugh "that was done by the Order… They wanted to keep the HQ safe."

"Juvia thinks this place needs to be cleaned…" Juvia muttered, pulling her nose up and screwing up her face a little.

"Gosh! Don't let mum hear you say that! She already has us cleaning non-stop everyday just to keep us apart, I'd hate to think what she would do if she heard you say that!" Ginny complained.

Suddenly Lucy jumped to her feet "I forgot! Dumbledore asked if I could get Virgo to make the uniforms! He said that they already had the books for us he just needed everyone's uniforms created!" She turned to Hermione "Do you have a set of the girl's uniforms for a template?"

Hermione was confused but she went into her trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out a set of the girls robes and the casual uniform "The boy's robes are pretty much the same but the uniforms are slightly different…" She explained.

"The boys ones will have to be done tomorrow…" Lucy muttered thoughtfully "But I can get the girl's ones sorted now…" She reached for the keys on her belt and pulled out Virgo's key "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

There was a sound like a doorbell and then in a shimmer of light stood a young, pink haired girl in a maid uniform "**Punishment time princess?**" She asked.

Lucy sighed "**No Virgo enough with that already! Look I need you to make 2 sets of these uniforms and robes each for me, Juvia, Wendy, Erza and Levy okay?**" Lucy picked up the set of robes and the set of uniforms and then waved her hand at the said fairy tail mages.

Virgo looked at each in turn for a minuet as if measuring each one in her head before nodding "**As you wish Princess.**" Virgo took the robs and uniform from Lucy and was about to leave when Lucy quickly stopped her.

"**Virgo wait! I'm going to need you to do the same for Gajeel, Natsu and Gray tomorrow. Oh and they need to be done as quickly as possible, school starts in a few days.**" Lucy quickly added.

"**As you wish Princess. I will take my leave now.**" Virgo held the clothes close to her body and bowed low before vanishing in golden light.

There was silence in the room for a minute before Ginny broke it.

"Wow! Your magic is cool too! I can't wait to see the other's types of magic!"

Hermione however was focusing on different things "I need those back!" She snapped.

"You will get them back! Virgo just needs them as a template." Lucy quickly explained.

"Girls?" Came Mrs Weasley's voice from the other side of the door "Ten minutes girls and then I want you in bed!" She called before moving away from the door.

Everyone climbed into their beds and turned the lights out and for a minute there was silence until…

"I don't think Hogwarts is going to be the same with you lot around!" Ginny breathed "Especially if the other's magic is as amazing as you two's!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

Hermione jumped awake and looked around frantically and lit a candle by her bed. "What's going on? What time is it?"

Lucy rolled over onto her side "I think it's around 3 o'clock… and that will be Gray and Natsu having one of their usual fights."

"They're going to wake the entire house!" Hermione practically yelled, swinging her legs out of her bed as if ready to get up.

"Just go back to sleep." Erza muttered under her breath, sounding half asleep "They'll get over it on their own."

Lucy nodded slowly before pulling the covers over her head.

"Natsu! You son of a bitch!" Came Gray's voice once again.

"At this time in the morning?! It's ridiculous!" Hermione snapped standing up and storming over to the door "They can't possibly think that it's ok to do this?"

Lucy sighed "They can't spend two minutes together yet alone a night… Just leave them be, it will be over in a minute when Gajeel knocks them both out because they woke him."

Sure enough there were two loud thumps and then silence.

"There we go…" Lucy yawned.

"It's not over…" Wendy muttered.

"GAJEEL! YOU WANNA GO?" Natsu screamed.

At this Hermione lost her temper "I've had enough!" Hermione stormed from the room.

Ginny rolled onto her back and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes "Guess I'm not going back to sleep for a while." She said "I'm just surprised they haven't woken the old bat up."

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that." Carla scolded.

"I'm not talking about mum I'm talking about the portrait of Sirius's mother downstairs. The old bat starts screaming at even the smallest sound. "Blood Traitors, mudbloods, filth, scum!"" Ginny mimicked the old painting.

Levy sat up now "The paintings here can talk?" She asked, sounding too awake for the time in the morning.

Ginny looked puzzled "So can the pictures… I thought all the wizarding world photos could talk?"

Levy looked panic stricken, her tired brain desperately trying to come up with a solution "I-I'm a muggle born, I don't get wizard newspapers and our school doesn't have any portraits outside of the head teachers office." She explained.

"O-oh ok…" Ginny yawned, laying back down and snuggling back under the covers.

Hermione strode back into the room "Nothing a simple binding spell couldn't fix!" She announced triumphantly.

"YOU used magic outside of school?" Ginny asked, rolling over to look at her.

Hermione went slightly red in the face, not that you could see very well with the candle light "I did what was called for!" She snapped "Besides it's not like ministry will be able to tell I used it since this place is protected by magic!" She stormed over to her bed and blew out the candle before anyone could say anything else.

(time skip to morning)

Everyone was sat in the kitchen, eating a feast of a breakfast Mrs Weasley had set out. Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other across the table whilst everyone else did their best to ease the tension.

"So…" Lucy started "What were you two fighting about last night?"

"Yeah, you were…" George began.

"Louder than Harry when he first got here!" Fred finished.

"Stupid flame brain burned half of my bed sheets in his sleep!" Gray spat.

"It aint my fault, I was asleep!" Natsu defended.

Erza sighed "Enough boys." She stated, not even getting to her feet or even putting any effort into making them stop.

"Hai!" Gray and Natsu chorused, returning to their breakfasts.

Mrs Weasley gave a small laugh and sat herself down on the end of the table. "Now, today I want each of you to take a room in the house and start cleaning. Hermione dear, you, now forgive me if I get some names wrong, Juvia and Gajeel take the dining room, focus on china unit dear, we haven't quite finished with cleaning it out." She paused and looked at the others around the table "Now Harry, I want you, Gray, Lucy and Wendy to clean out the room Buckbeak is staying in… perhaps it is better if you take Ginny as well dear, the more people the safer you will be! Now Ron, you go with Levy, Erza and Natsu and cover the bedrooms, each take your own room. Everyone clear?"

"You forgot us!" Happy chimed, sitting next Carla and Lily.

Mrs Weasley bit her lip "Alright then… I suppose you could help me out here in the kitchen… your wings might be rather helpful with reaching the upper cupboards…"

Natsu flopped back in his chair "What exactly are we doing in the bedrooms?"

Mrs Weasley gave a small laugh "Cleaning dear."

Natsu's eyes widened "Cleaning?!" He repeated.

"Natsu, just because you don't clean your house doesn't mean others don't clean theirs!" Lucy cut in.

"Your house is always dirty too Lucy!" Happy pointed out.

"Only when you come in uninvited." Lucy hissed, raising her right hand to her forehead as if it was painful to remember the mess that seemed to follow Natsu and Happy everywhere they went.

"I've been meaning to ask." Hermione started, changing the subject "What is that mark you have on your hand?"

The fairy tail members eye's all widened. Everyone else's guild marks were rather easy to hide, and even Natsu had been doing a good job of keeping his scarf pulled over his mark, but all of them had forgotten that Lucy had her mark on her hand and that it was hard to hide unless she wore gloves. Lucy looked slightly scared about being put on the spot but she very quickly brushed it off and came up with an explanation, but not before Hermione saw the panic in all the mages eyes.

"It's the mark of our school." Lucy said, her voice ringing with happiness "Everyone in our school gets it magically placed on their body to prove they belong to our school. It's a way of keeping us together and united so we can tell who belongs in our family."

"So it's like a tattoo?" Harry asked.

"Uh… I guess..." Lucy nodded "If Tattoos can be magically removed at the will of the head master… you know if someone gets expelled or transfers."

"So where are your marks?" Hermione asked, turning to the other mages who each showed their guild marks.

"They're so cool!" Ron announced "You can pick where your mark goes?"

The mages nodded and for a minute there was silence until Virgo suddenly appeared next to Lucy.

"**Princess**?"

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Sirius all jumped, even Lucy almost fell out of her chair.

"**Virgo? Don't do that!**" Lucy snapped after recovering.

"**Do you wish to punish me Princess?**" Virgo asked.

Lucy sighed "**No! Why are you here?**"

"**I have finished the uniforms princess.**" Virgo explained, holding out her hands as a golden light appeared and then several sets of uniforms and robes appeared in her hands, she handed them to Lucy before another set appeared in her hands "**And these are the ones you gave me to copy.**"

"**Oh! Thank you Virgo!**" Lucy thanked before turning to look at Ron and Harry "Do you have the Hogwarts uniforms?" She asked.

"Why?" Ron asked nervously.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione sighed standing up and going over to Virgo who handed Hermione's sets of clothes back to her "She wants them so they can make the uniforms for those three." She waved one of her hands towards Gray, Gajeel and Natsu.

"How the bloody hell was I meant to know that?!" Ron demanded.

"**Is this a bad time princess?**" Virgo asked quietly. Lucy just shook her head.

"Just go get them!" Hermione ordered and Ron did as he was told.

He returned a few minutes later with his set of robes and the casual uniform, handing it to Lucy who handed them to Virgo.

"**Same again please Virgo, just for Natsu, Gray and Gajeel and with these as a template.**" Lucy said pointing at Ron's robes.

Virgo once again looked Gajeel, Gray and Natsu up and down, mentally measuring them before nodding "**As you wish princess.**" and with that Virgo vanished.

"Well that was weird…" Harry muttered as Ron nodded.

Sirius laughed "I don't think I'll ever get used to that!"

"So…" Lucy said sheepishly "When do we start cleaning?"

Natsu let out a very loud moan.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of that day went very quickly despite the amount of moaning and protesting that came from Natsu about the cleaning and the amount of china that broke due to Gajeels… unique cleaning method. That night also came and went without incident due to Erza's threat to kill the next person to wake her up. The next morning however came with a new surprise for the fairy tail mages.

"What the…" Gray muttered as he turned the stick of wood over in his hands "how exactly does this thing work?"

"It's a wand dear, just… wave it." Mrs Weasley said patiently.

Gray looked sceptical but he gave his new wand a bit of a flick, instantly causing ice to cover the floor in the direction it was flicked at.

"Well done Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered

Gray scowled heaved an exasperated sigh.

Mrs Weasley nodded "That looks about right for you." She picked up a note that was attached to the box that Gray's wand had come in and read it out load "Blue Spruce wood, 14 inch, Hippogriff feather core, frozen, ideal for ice mages, sturdy."

Gray eyed the wand "I don't see how just freezing a feather makes it able to conduct my magic."

"It's a wand maker's touch dear, never question wands." Mrs Weasley replied, taking the next wand out of its box and handing it to Lucy who took it though somewhat half-heartedly "There now dear give it a nice gentle flick."

Lucy took a deep breath before thrusting her arm out ahead of her, pointing the wand in a random direction, closing her eyes as she did, almost instantly golden stars erupted from the tip of the wand, fizzing slightly before hitting the ground and vanishing.

"That was amazing Lu-chan!" Levy praised.

"Yes, yes that looked fine!" Ones again Mrs Weasley picked up the note from the lid of the box and read aloud "Aspen wood, 12 inch, star dust core, I've never heard of star dust as a core before, ideal for a Celestial spirit mage, flexible." She looked up at Lucy "Keep a tight grip on that one dear it seems like it will be very hard to replace."

Lucy looked at the wand in her hand then nodded her understanding.

Mrs Weasley grabbed another box at random and handed the wand inside to Wendy "Here dear, your turn." Wendy took the wand and gave it a gentle wave. A small breeze drifted through the kitchen, ruffling everyone's hair. Wendy smiled at the wand in her hand and nodded to Mrs Weasley before she could say anything.

Mrs Weasley grinned and took the note from the box "Birch wood, 10 inch, fairy wing core fused with a dragon heart string, ideal for sky dragon slayers, springy."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading down the other end of the table and whispered to Ron and Harry who were sat either side of her "I've never heard of those two cores being able to work together. Neither have I ever heard of a stardust core… they have some odd cores…"

"They have some odd magic." Ron pointed out "It's only normal for them to have odd cores."

Hermione looked back down at the book she was reading; she was deliberately hiding the title of the book behind her hand. "I suppose your right…"

Mrs Weasley picked up another box and opened it up, deciding this time to read the label first "Beech wood, 14 inch, hippogriff feather fused with a dragon heartstring core, ideal for fire dragon slayers, inflexible." She looked up and Natsu and handed him the wand.

Natsu took it eagerly and waved it around at random causing fire to erupt and fly around the room. Almost every one of the fairy tail members had been smart enough to duck after hearing Mrs Weasley read out that is was ideal for fire dragon slayers, Mrs Weasley herself had even pulled out her wand and used it to defend any burnable items in the room. Happy was the only one who had not been prepared and he took off from where he had been sat at the wrong time, ending up with the flames just catching his tail causing him to yelp.

"That was mean Natsu!" He whined.

Natsu almost instantly stopped and scooped his partner out of the air "Sorry Happy!"

Happy sniffed "It's ok Natsu…"

Down the other end of the room Hermione re-emerged from under the table and placed the book she had been reading upside down on the table in front of her before picking up another from the pile placed on the chair next to her, once again hiding the title behind her hand so no one else could see.

"That took a lot out of me." Natsu stated sitting down in an empty chair.

"Yes, yes Dumbledore said that might happen. Now that I'm on the subject the wands are not for long time use. They require a lot of magic and since your magic is such a big part of you it is not good to use them too much." Mrs Weasley said "And it is certainly not good for you to go all out as suddenly as you just did."

Natsu shrugged and put Happy on his shoulder.

Mrs Weasley grabbed another wand box and read the label out loud again "Chestnut wood, 10 inch, demiguise hair core, ideal for solid scrip users, whippy." She instantly handed the wand to a nervous Levy.

Levy looked down at it for a while before taking a deep breath and giving the wand a gentle flick. Words filled the air around the wand, flying around and sparkling everywhere. Levy looked at the words in wonder but then the words vanished into thin air.

"Wow Levy-chan!" Lucy breathed.

Levy smiled.

Mrs Weasley grabbed yet another wand box and read the label yet again "Dogwood, 14 inch, boomslang venom and dragon heartstring core, ideal for iron dragon slayers, rigid." She handed the wand to Gajeel.

Gajeel muttered something under his breath and gave the wand a sharp wave causing small bits or iron to fly from the tip "Gehe." He sniggered, nodding at the wand in his hand.

At the other end of the room Hermione was glancing over her book and watching the wand testing with caution before returning to her reading. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks before looking back down the table at the mages where Mrs Weasley was reading out the next label.

"Alder wood, 15 inch, augurey tail feather and small amount of stardust core, ideal for requip magic users, inflexible." She handed the wand to Erza.

Erza took the wand and waved it. A sword appeared in the air hovering above the ground only a foot or so away from the tip of the wand, as Erza moved the wand the sword copied its actions. Erza dropped her arm to her side and the sword vanished again.

"Very good, very good!" Mrs Weasley said approvingly "That leaves only yours then Juvia dear." She picked up the last remaining box and read the label "Eucalyptus wood, 13 inch, kelpie hair and mermaid scale, never heard of that being a core, ideal for water mages, flexible."

Juvia took the wand and twirled it in a small circle creating a mini whirlpool on the tip of her wand.

"There we go!" Mrs Weasley said with a nod "That's perfect! Now that that's all sorted I can begin teaching you the basics you will need for school!"

The mages all nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Platform nine and three quarters?**" Levy muttered examining the train ticket in her hand "**Lu-chan don't you think it's a bit strange? No other platforms have fractions on the end.**"

Lucy, who was walking next to Levy nodded and examined her own ticket "**It is... but I think Dumbledore-san mentioned it briefly... something about a special wizarding platform?**"

Levy sighed "**This really is a completely different world...**"

Lucy nodded but before she could reply she hit something very hard in front of her. She rubbed her head and looked, bewildered, at what she had bumped into which happened to be Natsu's back "Natsu! Why did you stop so suddenly?!" She demanded.

"Hum?" Natsu questioned, only half paying attention.

Lucy clenched her teeth "Hey! Natsu! Why did you stop?!"

Natsu seemed to come back to reality and he pointed at a brick divider of platform 9 and 10 "Someone just walked right through that wall."

Lucy peered around Natsu and looked in the direction he was pointing in "Oh! That's how they do it!" She looked over at Levy who nodded.

"Well then dears!" Mrs Weasleys voice came from the front of the group "I'm afraid we have attracted a lot of unwanted attention…" Everyone looked around to see that sure enough everyone who walked by was looking at them, maybe because of the weird hair colours or because Erza was pulling her huge waggon of luggage after refusing to allow any member of the order to touch it or alter it in any way, who could tell? "so this will be a little harder than expected but we will just have to make the best of a bad situation! We'll go through in pairs with the transfer students first!"

"Go through where exactly?" Gray asked.

"Well the wall of course dear!" Mrs Weasley pointed at the divider "Perhaps you should show them Fred." Mrs Weasley looked at her son "George you follow behind."

The twins nodded and ran through Fred first and George right behind him.

"There! Easily done, see?" Mrs Weasley declared with a nod "Your turn dears! It's best done at a bit of a run!"

The Mages all ran through two at a time and when every pair entered the Hogwarts platform there new sets of eyes focusing on them.

"Who are they?" One of the 4th years asked his friend.

"No idea! They look too old to be first years and I would defiantly remember seeing them before!"

The mages all looked around at the crowds of watching students and parents. Lucy decided to keep her eyes on the large scarlet steam train that was pulled up on the platform instead however.

"We best go find a carriage" Harry stated after appearing through the wall behind the mages with Hermione and Ron.

"Uh… sorry Harry but Ron and I have to go to the prefect carriages." Hermione muttered "But we'll be back before we get to Hogwarts!" She assured.

"O-oh right. Yeah okay, see you later then…" Harry trailed off before slowly making his way towards the train.

"I wonder if we'll all be able to fit in one carriage." Wendy asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"You should be fine…" Hermione answered whilst never taking her eyes off Harry who had pulled his trunk onto the train and was holding Hedwig's cage in his spare hand.

Once Harry was on the train Hermione looked at Ron "We should go."

Ron nodded and Hermione hurried off down the platform but before he left Ron turned to Gray and Natsu who were closest to him "Keep an eye on Harry for us… he's been a bit… off lately." And he hurried off after Hermione.

"That's our job." Gray said once Ron was out of earshot.

After an annoyed Erza was convince to put her stuff on a luggage carriage at the back of the train, since it wouldn't fit in the passenger carriages, they boarded the train at last.

"All these compartments look like they'll be a tight fit." Lucy complained as they wandered up the carriages in search for Harry.

Levy laughed "Don't worry Lu-chan I'm sure we'll fit!"

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Lucy shot a glance at Natsu who was clearly muttering curses under his breath about having to ride a train to get there.

Wendy smiled "I'll take care of his motion sickness don't worry Lucy-san!"

"You're a life saver Wendy!" Natsu cheered.

"Ahh here he is." Erza's voice came from the front of the group. She slid open a compartment door and the mages all squeezed in.

"It's a bit… tight." Harry pointed out. He was squeezed with the wall on one side and Natsu on the other.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed from his place on Natsu's lap.

"You're not squeezed in like us you damn cat." Lucy shot.

The train gave a jump forward and almost instantly the pink haired dragon slayer turned a pail shade of green.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Geehe! Travel sickness, happens on any type of transport." Gajeel laughed.

"It's not… funny!" Natsu hissed.

"Would you like me to knock you out?" Erza asked kindly.

Natsu's eyes widened and he shot a pleading look at Wendy who giggled.

"It's fine Erza-san I'll take care of it!" She held her hands out towards Natsu and she started using her magic.

It was only a matter of seconds before the green colour vanished from Natsu's face and he jumped to his feet causing Happy to quickly take to the air "TAKE THAT TRANSPORTATION! YOU WON'T BEAT ME THIS TIME!" he yelled before grinning at Wendy "Thanks!"

Wendy smiled back "No problem Natsu-san!"

"What exactly did you just do?" Harry asked curiously whilst staring in wonder at Natsu who sat back down.

"Healing magic." Wendy replied "It comes with being a sky dragon slayer! I can heal almost anything!"

"That's really cool!"

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal a girl that looked to be about a year younger then Harry with light blond hair, clutching a magazine to her chest "Hello Harry." She greeted in a cheery, yet distant voice.

"Uh hi Luna." Harry greeted back with a nod.

"Room for one more?" the newly named Luna asked, not even seeming to notice the many new faces around her.

"Um, well not really but I guess you can sit here… but what about Nevil and Ginny? Aren't you going to sit with them?" Harry replied as Lucy, who was sat at the end of the row, squeezed up closer to Gajeel who glared at her.

Luna took the newly created place with a nod of thanks to Lucy "I was but them Ginny told me about the new transfer students and about how they have strange magic and I thought I would come find you so I could meet them."

"Ahh alright then… everyone, this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is everybody." Harry introduced.

The mages, not including Happy, Carla and Lilly, did their round of introductions and Luna smiled happily the entire way through saying hello to each one after they introduced themselves.

"Is it true your cats can talk?" Luna asked the three dragon slayers.

"Exactly how much did Ginny tell you?" Harry questioned.

Luna shrugged "Not much, just that you had strange magic and talking cats."

Harry sighed and the exceeds also introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said with a small smile "I'm sure my father would love to do an article on you, he works for the quibbler you know!" Luna held out the magazine she had been holding to her chest.

"We would rather not I'm afraid." Carla stated and Happy and Lilly nodded their agreement.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Luna muttered "But I understand. So… if you don't mind me asking… what type of magic have you got?"


	10. Chapter 10

Luna sat swinging her legs slightly as she watched the mages all run through their powers being sure to not damage anything which, for them was quite a challenge. The mages had all expected her to be a little more shocked at their magic but she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Your magic is very nice." She smiled.

"**She does not seem fazed at all ...**" Wendy whispered to Carla who nodded and lifted into the air, moving over to land on Lucy's lap.

"Excuse me… Luna was it? You don't seem to be reacting the way we thought you would react to such a situation." Carla stated plainly.

Luna blinked at her "I have always believed in strange magic. To me it isn't strange… is that so bad?" Before Carla could answer Luna continued "I suppose it's the reason everyone always calls me loony and hides my things around school. Just because others don't want to believe in things doesn't mean I don't want to believe them."

Carla was speechless for a moment before recovering and shaking her head "No, no. I wasn't saying that there was anything wrong with it, in fact I think it is rather extraordinary that you are able to keep such an open mind at your age. For example people refuse to believe people with our powers yet we exist and we are right in front of you right now. Though I am sure there will be several people who refuse to believe our magic even if they see it with their own eyes."

The airy smile returned to Luna's face and she nodded, before opening up her quibbler and beginning to read. Carla flew back over to Wendy.

It wasn't long after that, that the trolley witch came along. Harry got as much of every type of sweet he could after being told by the mages that they had never had any of the wizard world sweets before, Lucy's reaction to the chocolate frogs had been to scream and hit it with her shoe until small parts of cholate covered the compartment floor.

After most of the sweets had been eaten, all that was left were some of the every flavour beans and a couple of chocolate frogs, the compartment door slid open once again to reveal Ron and Hermione.

Straight away Ron grabbed a chocolate frog and stuffed it into his mouth before turning to look at Luna "What is she doing here?" Ron demanded only to receive a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Have some tact Ron!" She snapped "Hello Luna."

Luna looked up "Hello."

Hermione looked around the compartment "Not much room for us is there…"

Erza squeezed herself slightly more along the row so there was a little more room for one person, Ron grabbed that space before Hermione had the chance to, however there was no room for a second. Juvia suddenly looked at Gray.

"Juvia would not mind sitting on Gray-sama's lap!"

Gray sat ridged in his chair.

Luna stood up "That won't be necessary, I think it's time I went to find Ginny and Nevil." She moved towards the door, sliding it open before looking back into the compartment "Nice meeting you all." And with that she stepped out of the compartment and into the hall, allowing the compartment door to swing shut behind her.

There was silence for a moment after she left as Ron moved into the empty space.

"Well," Hermione started "there are two 5th year prefects from each house."

"Yeah, and guess who got prefect for Slytherin!" Ron cut in.

"Malfoy." Harry answered dryly.

"And Pansy Parkinson." Hermione spat.

"Who's Malfoy?" Natsu asked seemingly interested.

"Just this complete git in Slytherin who thinks he's better then everyone!" Ron growled. The Fairy Tail mages had already been given the details of each of the Hogwarts houses.

"Can't wait to meet him." Lucy muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well, we best go get into our uniforms and get ready to arrive at Hogwarts." Hermione said standing up.

When everyone was changed they returned to the compartment and sat down, discussing in more detail the school and what to expect about the school and a bit more about the sorting ceremony. Then the compartment door slid open once again, this time to reveal Malfoy and his two gorilla like goons.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Watch your tone Potter, I'm a prefect now remember! Don't want me to give you a detention do you?" Malfoy snarled "How does it feel Potter, knowing that a Weasley was chosen to be a prefect over you?"

Harry reached for his wand but before he could make a move Natsu, Gray and Erza were all on their feet.

"And who are you?" Malfoy demanded "More mudblood friends of Potter's?" He looked them up and down "You're too old to be first years."

Hermione looked down at her feet at the mudblood comment.

"We're transfers." Natsu stated taking a threatening step forward "And if you have any sense you'll get out before we knock you out! That counts your Gorillas too!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" Malfoy demanded "I am a prefect! Besides this doesn't concern you."

"It concerns us since you insulted our friends." Gray put in.

"Friends? Ha! I would advise you not to make friends with the wrong sort of people! That mudblood Granger and blood traitor Weasley are definitely that sort! Not to mention Potter!"

"We can decide for ourselves who the wrong sort are." Erza stated.

Natsu lit his hands on fire "I'm all fired up!" he yelled, advancing towards the three.

"What the hell?!" Malfoy yelled reaching for his wand.

Lucy shot a hand to her belt and before anything could get ugly she pulled off Aries's key "Open! Gate of the Lamb! Aries!"

The carriage was filled with gold light and when it faded Aries was standing there, her pink wool in hand. She threw the wool at the door at Malfoy with a yell of "**I'm sorry!**" The wool knocked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle backwads before Aries created a wool wall in the doorway preventing either Natsu or Malfoy getting to each other.

"**Thank you Aries.**" Lucy sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"**I'm sorry!**" Aries called before vanishing into gold light once again.

Harry, Hermione and Ron just blinked at the scene before Ron grinned.

"That was awesome! Wait until the others hear Malfoy was taken down by pink wool!"


	11. Chapter 11

When the train arrived at Hogwarts a short time later the mages, Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way off the train and on to the platform with their luggage and, in the case of Harry, Ron and Hermione, pets in cages. They could hear the usual call out to first years but there was something different this time.

"First years to me, line up here!"

"Isn't that Professor Grubbly-Plank?" Hermione asked standing on tip-toe in an attempt to get a look at the woman over the crowd "Where's Hagrid?"

"Maybe he's ill?" Ron suggested.

Hermione gave an unconvinced hum and then turned to the rest "We should go get our hands on some carriages since it will be hard for all of us to fit into one." She stated.

The others followed obediently Hermione through the crowd and towards the cartages. Once they were in sight Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey guys what are those things pulling the carriages?" He asked.

"What do you mean Harry? The carriages are horseless as always." Hermione said, already in front of one of the carriages with her trunk already inside.

"I can see them as well." Came a familiar airy voice from next to Harry, making him jump.

"So can I." Gray assured.

Erza nodded and there were a few more rounds of "same" from several of the other mages.

"You're all loony," Ron muttered, to which Luna scoffed "there's nothing pulling the carriages! Now will you all just get in?!"

The mages and Harry all slowly moved towards the carriages splitting into two groups, but not before a, supposed to be, assuring "You're just as sane as I am." From Luna.

The carriages made their way up to the castle. When they got there the group headed up the steps into the entrance hall.

"This place is so grand!" Wendy said in a soft voice as she looked around the entrance hall.

"Indeed." Carla agreed with a nod.

"You must be the transfer students." Came a brisk and strict voice only recognisable as Professor McGonagall.

The group turned to face her as she strode towards them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Wealsey and Mr Potter, you are free to go into the great hall." She said "The transfer students are to wait out here in preparation for the sorting." Harry, Ron and Hermione moved towards the door giving words of encouragement. "I trust you have already been told about the sorting?" McGonagall asked.

The mages all nodded.

"Good. Then you are to wait out here until the end of the first year sorting when you will be taken into the hall for you to be sorted." McGonagall stated before rushing off to greet the first years that had just arrived.

...

The cheering in the great hall died down as the last of the firs years took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore once again stood up and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome once again first years!" He greeted "Whilst I know you are all hungry I have another announcement before we eat! This year we are being visited by some transfer students from Fairy Tail school of rare magic!" whispers immediately erupted around the hall but Dumbledore silence them by continuing "They are a secret school in Japan that few people know about. As the name of the school suggests they have some magic many people would consider strange. Ancient magic is their speciality! They will be joining our 5th year and I hope you will all make them feel welcome! Now let the sorting commence!" He singled to the doors which opened right on cue.

The 8 Fairy Tail members came into the hall, Carla, Happy and Lilly on their dragon slayers shoulders, and more whispers started. The 8 made their way up to the front of the hall and lined up.

"When I call your name step forward and take a seat for your sorting." McGonagall commanded, pulling out a scroll of paper "Erza Scarlet."

Erza stepped forward as McGonagall lifted the sorting hat off its stall. She sat down and the hat was lowered onto her head, however it did not cover her eyes as it did with the first years.

_Ah let's see here…_

The hat began, but Erza did not jump or interrupt, they had all been told about the talking hat by Harry, Hermione and Ron.

_Yes, yes there is no doubt where you should go. Bravery beyond all else, you belong in; _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw tables erupted into applause and the Slytherins booed.

"Gajeel Redfox." McGonagall continued, lifting the hat form Erza's head and allowing her to join the Gryffindor table.

Lilly jumped off Gajeels shoulder and Gajeel stepped forward with a cocky grin and sat down as the hat was lowered onto his head.

_Ah now… you are a tricky one I see. Cunning, very cunning, you would make a good addition to Slytherin._

Gajeel tensed.

_Ah but I see you don't want to go there… you feel you have moved on, correct? You don't want your new friends to think any less of you? Well in that case;_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the hall erupted into applause and boo's.

Gajeel grinned as the hat was removed and he headed over to sit opposite from Erza who was sat next to Harry with Lilly right behind him.

"Gray Fullbuster."

Gray stepped forward, taking a seat and the hat was lowered.

_Tricky, very tricky. You are loyal, brave and smart… perhaps cunning but not quite up to Slytherin standard. Bravery, loyalty, cleverness… loyal to your guild, cleaver when fighting, brave in battle. But what's this? You were willing to give your life to protect others on multiple occasions… Then there is no doubt!_

"GRYFFINDORE!"

Gray got up and moved towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione was now quite interested.

"That's 3." She whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Juvia Lockser."

Juvia stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head, before the hat could say anything Juvia thought 'Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!'

_Ah I see. The one you have feelings for. You are very loyal, you could be good in Hufflepuff._

Juvia furiously shook her head causing everyone in the hall watching to laugh 'Harry-san said you would take what Juvia wants into consideration! Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!'

_Well I suppose bravery is one of your strongest traits… in which case;_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yet more applause.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "4"

"Levy McGarden."

Levy took a tentative step forward, sitting down and allowing the hat to be lowered onto her head, it was slightly bigger on her than the others and it fell down covering her eyebrows.

"Gehe, shrimp." Gajeel laughed.

_Brave, yes but you're clever, VERY clever…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers rang around the hall and Hermione seemed to relax.

Levy gave a week smile and went to sit next to Luna who was waving her over.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy stepped forward and took her seat on the stall, the hat was placed on her head.

_Ah yes there are a lot of you tonight. Clever indeed but you are also brave. Running away from home to join the guild of your dreams… you have faced a great many things and though your confidence and bravery may fail you at times you always come through. Yes this is very easy;_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucy stood up and moved over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Erza.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"WOOO! IT'S MY TURN! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu practically ran forward, sitting on the stall almost like a child eagerly awaiting the hat to be lowered on his head.

Happy had just enough time before Natsu's outburst to open his wings and fly out of harm's way before landing again. This causes a lot of chatter in the hall but Dumbledore made a noise which silenced the hall at once.

McGonagall glanced around the room before lowing the hat onto Natsu.

_Now you are easy, no thought needed._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled, jumping off the stall, picking up Happy and running over to Gryffindor before McGonagall could take the hat, causing it to fall of his head. McGonagall quickly caught it before turning back to Wendy.

"Wendy Marvell."

Wendy gave a confident nod and Carla jumped of her shoulder. Wendy made her way over the stall and McGonagall lowered the hat onto the head. This time the hat come down so low her eyes were half covered and you could only just see her peeing out underneath.

_Ah now. Yes, yes I see… you are brave, no doubt but your loyalty matches your bravery… as brave as you are your loyalty always shines through as something to be admired… yes indeed, you are best suited for;_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Wendy stood up and moved towards the table she assumed to be Hufflepuff as it was cheering the loudest. Carla followed and they sat down with a small group of 3rd year girls who had called her over.

With that McGonagall picked up the hat from the stall and then tucked the stall under one arm before moving away.

Dumbledore stood up and moved forward "I have a few words before we begin our feast," he paused for effect before saying "dig in!"


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu cheered when the food appeared before him, instantly grabbing up as much as he could fit on this plate.

Happy glanced up and down the table before spotting the food he desired. He opened his wings and quickly flew off down the table, landing in front of a young boy who looked like he could be in his third year.

"Can I have these?" He asked pointing at the plate of, disappointingly, cooked fish.

The boy's jaw dropped "Sure." He muttered glancing at his friend to his left who was laughing quietly.

"Thanks!" Happy chirped, grabbing the plate and taking off back towards Natsu.

"You should see your face!" The girl sat to the left of the boy laughed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me things like that existed?! I would have got one of them as a pet instead of that lousy toad my parents made me bring!"

"Oh please, did you not hear everyone when the cat took off during the sorting? I'm sure no one knew that they existed! Probably some type of Japanese breed."

Happy laughed at the conversation, he had deliberately stayed within ear shot of it after taking off. He brought the plate back towards the others, placing it on the table before grabbing one of the fish and sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Juvia thought you said you preferred un-cooked fish?" Juvia questioned.

"I do," Happy whined, taking a small bite and chewing it slowly before swallowing and continuing "but this is all I could find."

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Erza asked, noticing the blond looking towards the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"**This just got harder...**" Lucy muttered.

"**What do you mean?**" Erza asked, catching the attention of the other mages.

"**Well... protecting the school it's self has been made easier by us being spread out in our houses but... weren't we meant to keep a close eye on these three because of how they get in trouble a lot? Well to do that we need as many people as possible in Gryffindor so we can guarantee someone is watching them at all times, right? And we'll need to communicate anything we found out, that'll be harder.**" Lucy sighed.

Erza placed a Hand on her shoulder "**I'm sure it'll be fine.**"

Lucy nodded before leaning into the conversation between Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I swear that woman was at my hearing!" Harry stated, nodding at one of the professors at the teachers table.

"If that's true then she must be a member of the Ministry of Magic!" Hermione concluded, looking up at the teachers table with a foul look on her face.

"What d' y' think she'll be teaching?" Ron asked "The 'how to act like blind idiots' class?"

The others could hardly keep themselves from laughing until Hermione shot them a look.

"This is no laughing matter Ron! If she's here it means the ministry are trying to influence Hogwarts more!" Hermione snapped, folding her arms and watching the toad like woman with narrow eyes "I don't like it."

"What, the colour? I'm sure we'll get used to the will to vomit." Ron joked.

Even Hermione gave a small laugh at that, before becoming deathly serious again "We'll see what Professor Dumbledore has to say about her after the feast." She stated

...

Umbridge sat thoughtfully watching the "Transfer students" take their seats at their respective houses. '_Strange magic' _she thought _'Not some filthy half breeds I do hope! This school, 'Fairy Tail school of rare magic' surly if this transfer were happening the Minister would know about it? Surly this sort of thing would have to have been reported? Especially if it is 'rare' or 'ancient' magic perhaps I should inform him myself? It could be used as a weapon after all. Or I could simply confront Dumbledore and be commended for taking initiative. Yes I think I shall do that! Or perhaps I could simply watch? Watch and see if something goes wrong then I can jump on it and the Minister will be proud! Yes, Yes! Besides it may not be anything that the Minister needs to concern himself over, he's so busy and all.' _Umbrage smiled contently and began to eat the food that appeared in front of her.

...

"Now that you have all eaten I have some announcements to make!" Dumbledore stated, getting to his feet "First years and new comers should know that the forest in the grounds is strictly off limits to students, some of you older students could also do to remember that. Mr Filch, the caretaker has asked me for what she says is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you that all magic is not permitted in the corridors between lessons, nor are a lot of things which can be found on a rather extensive list on Mr Filch's office door."

"Oh better stay clear of that area, everyone will be rushing to read it." Ron muttered sarcastically, causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to hit both of them on the arms.

"We have two new members of staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plak, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons for the foreseeable future, We are also pleased to introduce Professor Umbride, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A unenthusiastic applause rang around the hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances about Grubbly-Plank before turning back to Dumbledore, who was abruptly interrupted by a small, and clearly fake, cough.

Standing next to Dumbledore was the newly named "Umbridge" who was looking over the gathered students with an air of self-designated superiority. Dumbledore seemed thrown off for a second before taking a seat. Many of the teachers were scowling at her interruption but many of the students seemed close to laughing at the woman's actions, it was clear she didn't understand how Hogwarts worked.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbrige chirped in a sickly sweet, high-pitched, girly voice that made the mages, Harry and Ron want to throw up. "Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Natsu stood up, looking over the heads of the surrounding students. No one was smiling, in fact most were clearly zoning out. The odd few that did look at if they had been paying attention looked bored. The only exception to this was Hermione who seemed to be rather interested in the pink toad's speech.

"Why is she talking to us like we're five year olds?" He heard someone whisper.

"Hem, hem" Umbidge fake coughed.

Natsu didn't click and just continued looking at the surrounding students. It was only when Gray grabbed his robes and pulled him back onto the bench did he realise Umbridge was glaring at him with narrow eyes.

Umbridge watched Natsu for a second longer before continuing "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be good friends!"

Natsu, along with most students, snorted at the comment.

It was then almost all of the students stopped paying attention. It was only after Umbridge had finished talking and those odd Ravenclaws, plus Hermione, started giving half-hearted claps did everyone return their attention back to the teachers table.

"Do you know what that means?" Hermione demanded in a hushed voice as Dumbledore continued.

"Don't tell me you actually paid attention to that? Jeez Hermione I've never heard something so boring and I lived with Percy most of my life."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh "We already established that she's from the ministry Ron, if you had listened you would know that what she said only confirmed our suspicions! The ministry are interfering at Hogwarts! "Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged" "pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited""

"Yeah? So?" Gajeel asked "Sounds like she just wants to keep an eye out for trouble."

"It means that she is trying to control what happens in the castle a concerning amount."

As Dubledore finished his speech and dismissed the students Hermione grabbed Ron and dragged him to the top of the Gryffindor table saying a quick "Meet you in the common room" as she left to lead the first years to the common room.


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy and Levy followed their respective houses out of the Hall leaving the others follow Harry at a much slower pace, though this was mostly due to the Fairy Tail members admiring the surroundings.

"Watch out for the staircases," Harry warned as they got climbed the first set of stairs "they like to change."

"What do you mean by-" Lucy was abruptly cut off as the bottom of the staircase started to move slowly to the left, leaving behind Erza, Gray and Gajeel who were yet to get onto the stairs.

Natsu covered his mouth as he gripped onto the railing and leaned over only just managing to mumble out an "I'm gonna hurl!"

As the staircase stopped in it's final destination Harry headed over to the railing and bit his lip at the site of Erza, Gray and Gajeel left standing "This makes it tricky…" he muttered.

"Why don't we just wait for the case to change again?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows how long that'll take, and it may not go back over there, they'll have to find another way around."

Juvia looked over at her precious Gray-sama and sighed. Was this how it was always meant to be? Juvia and Gray on two different levels? Then she smiled and, cupping her and to her mouth, yelled "GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray flinched slightly at her call but looked around all the same.

"USE YOUR MAGIC!" Juvia finished.

"I don't think that will be helpful…" Harry muttered, only to be forces to eat his words as a staircase of ice quickly formed exactly where the old one had been, connecting to the top of the staircase he was currently on.

The on looking students, be them climbing up to the towers or sneaking off to the library all stopped and looked on with wonder.

"Good thinking Juvia!" Gray complimented when he reached to top of the stairs.

Juvia swooned "Gray-sama complimented Juvia!"

"That was… kinda cool." Harry stated "That'll help a lot getting around the castle."

Erza summoned a sword and plunged it straight into the ice causing it to shatter "It may cause problems if we leave it there."

"I can still make one again if I have to." Gray added as Harry visibly deflated.

Harry shrugged "I only meant it'll stop us being late to anymore lessons because of them."

They continued to climb the stairs without incident until they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady demanded.

Harry heisted. He had forgotten to ask Ron or Hermione the password.

"Harry!" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see Neville running towards him. "Sorry Neville." Harry stating, assuming the forgetful boy had forgotten the password for possibly the millionth time "I don't have the password."

"It's alright Harry! I'll actually be able to remember this one!" Neville ran up to the fat lady, brandishing a cactus like plant and holding it up, almost triumphantly, above his head "Mimbulus Mibletonia!"

"Correct!" The fat lady stated swinging open to reveal the port hole.

"My Gran got me one over the summer." Neville stated, pointing at the plant in his hands before turning to the mages "My name's Neville!" He greeted "Now come on before she closes!"

Everyone crawled through the port hole and into the common room.

Lucy smiled at the welcoming, warm atmosphere "It's lovely!" She beamed.

Harry watched Fred and George pin something up on the notice board but brushed it off. "Girls that side boys that side." He stated, waving a hand towards the girls then the boys staircases in turn.

Hermione sprinted over to the group "You girls are with me." She stated "It seems they decided to expand our room a bit and add you in. That'll probably be the same in your room Harry." She added as an afterthought "Come on, your stuff is already there." Hermione led them towards the girl's rooms.

"Good night!" Lucy rushed as she quickly followed Hermione up the stairs

"Good night everyone." Erza stated more calmly shooting a glair at Natsu and Gray "**Behave!**" She warned.

"Gray-sama! Juvia can always come and stay in your bed tonight!" Juvia offered.

"I don't think you would be able to…." Gray said in an almost hopeful tone.

"Actually," Harry muttered "girls can go into the boys rooms just not the other way around." He stated, remembering the many times Hermione had woken them up.

Gray missed the mischievous look in Juvia's eyes before she took off up after the others who had already said their goodbyes.

"Come on." Harry stated before leading the three boys up to the room he had been in the past four years.

When they got there he found Seamus, Dean and Neville busy getting settled in.

"Hi guys." He greeted, spotting the three new beds in the room with the luggage of the three mages at their feet "Meet Gray, Gajeel and Natsu." He introduced "Guys meet Seamus and Dean."

"Hey." said Dean "So Harry, good holiday?"

Harry shrugged, not in the mood to waste the night recounting his summer "Yours?"

"It was ok. Seamus's was worse."

"How?" Nevil asked as he tentatively placed his Mimbulus mimbletonia on his bedside cabinet.

Seamus took his time answering, hanging up one of his Quidditch posters with a little too much care, and then, with his back still turned to the group, said "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"Why?" Harry asked, pulling off his robes in the process of changing into his pyjamas.

Seamus hesitated before muttering "Because of you… I guess. N-not just you!" He rushed "Dumbledore too."

"She believes the Daily Prophet." Harry stated. To be honest he was getting fed up with all of this "Thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's a fool?"

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel glanced at each other, you could practically taste the tension in the air and they didn't like it.

"Yeah… I guess…."

Harry angrily stuffed his robes into his trunk. He was fed up with it all, fed up with being the person who got stared at or whispered about, always the centre of attention, be it for a good reason or bad.

"What did… what did happen? That night?" Seamus asked.

"Why ask me?" Harry demanded "Just go read the Prophet like your mother!"

"Don't have a go at my mother!"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!"

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all stood between them before things wouldn't escalate any further.

Gajeel glared at Seamus.

Gray looked at Harry "Let him believe what he wants to believe, it's not his fault the Prophet is spreading lies."

Harry led down on his bed and pulled the curtains around him.

The three refused to move as Seamus remained unmoving, glaring at the three with his hand on his wand.

Ron entered some time later to everyone but Gray, Natsu and Gajeel in bed, with the mages talking in hushed Japanese. Ron thought nothing of it and got into bed himself followed later by the mages.


	14. Chapter 14

After arriving in the girls' room the mages introduced themselves to their new roommates, who kindly offered to help them unpack. Once that was done Hermione and Erza both insisted on an early night and, as per normal, no one dared argue.

The mages had all gone to bed, all except Juvia. Once everyone in the room was definitely asleep and the only sound was that of shallow, slow breathing from the beds around her, Juvia slid out from under her covers, drew back the curtains around her bed and, making sure to get out on the furthest side from Erza's bed, climbed out of her bed. She drew the curtains around her bed to prevent any suspicions and then she left the room all together. She took a minute to remember the way back to the common room but once she did she was off like a rocket, stopping only when she reached the bottom of the girls' stairway. She then did a sharp turn and took off towards the boys' room

She wasn't quite sure which room her Gray-sama was in so she settled with the 'check every room' technique. She checked 5 rooms each containing a bunch of first years who were all so caught up in getting to know each other that not only did they not notice Juvia but they hadn't even changed out of their uniforms. The 6th room, surprisingly, contained Fred and George who looked up from the notebook they were speaking over.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Fred." George laughed whilst keeping his voice hushed so as not to wake up the others in the room.

"If it isn't Juvia, sneaking around the boys rooms at night something you do often?" Fed asked, also keeping his voice hushed.

Juvia shook her head vigorously "Juvia was looking for Gray-sama!" She insisted.

"Well if that's all you looking for," Fred started

"We know where you could find his room." George finished.

Juvia perked up, a smile instantly appeared on her face, she nodded enthusiastically "Please!" She begged.

"Alright, alright calm down." Fred and George laughed together. They told her the way to Gray and the others room then pushed her out, saying in a rather unconvincing tone that they were tired and needed to sleep.

Juvia got to the room Fred and George had described and she opened it as slowly and as quietly as she could. She could make out the 8 beds inside the room and she smirked, she couldn't see the people in the beds because of the curtains but from the way three of the beds were slightly separated from the other five she could tell where her fellow guild members were. She slid over to the closest one and peeked her head around the curtain, Lilly was curled up on the pillow and Gajeel's spiky hair was clearly visible. Juvia pulled there curtain closed again and moved to the next one, Happy was asleep under the covers with is head poking out the top, mumbling as he nommed on the blanket, and whilst the occupant of the bed wasn't visible as the covers were pulled over his head Juvia knew this was Natsu. She then headed over to the last of the three beds and, without checking, climbed straight in, turning her back to the other person the bed. She flushed at the thought that she was sleeping in the same bed and Gray and then, taking a deep breath she gave in to sleep.

-line break-

Natsu woke up to an annoying beam of light streaming through a small gap in his bed curtains and hitting his closed eyes. He growled under his breath and turned his back to it, all the while keeping his eyes firmly closed in a bid to fall back asleep which normally wasn't too hard for him. Although as he rolled over his arm hit something. Confused, Natsu opened his eyes, there lying in front of him was Juvia. Natsu yelled, scrabbling back off his bed and in the proses getting tangled up in the curtain which ripped from the bed entirely, only causing Natsu to yell louder.

Almost instantly 7 other bed curtains flew open, and those who needed wands grabbed them from their bedside tables.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT SALAMANDER**?!" Gajeel yelled at the same time Gray yelled

"SHUT UP YOU DUMN ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THAT DAMN RAIN WOMAN, SHE'S THE ONE IN MY BED!" Natsu pointed his figure accusingly at Juvia who was kneeling up on his bed, rubbing her eyes.

It seemed to take a second before she realised what all the fuss was over and she flushed at the attention, still yet to figure out who the bed she was in actually belonged to.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

Juvia looked over at him blankly for a second before asking "Why is Gray-sama in that bed?"

"This is my bed." Gray replied slowly, seeing where this was going was not hard.

Juvia looked at him for another minuet before turning her gaze to Natsu who was trapped in the curtain and pointing at her. Then it clicked. She yelped, her hands shooting to her mouth and eyes widening, she jumped off the bed. "Juvia thought it was Gray-sama's bed!" She defended "Happy was on yours!"

"Happy?" Gray asked, turning to see the blue cat lead behind him on his pillow. Gray picked him up and shook him slightly "Why are you on my bed?!" he demanded.

Happy was barely awake but he gave a groggy answer of "Because I didn't want my tail burned again."

Gray rolled his eyes, placing Happy back on his pillow and yelling when he spotted Juvia on her hands and knees by the side of his bed and her bum in the air.

"Gray-sama can punish Juvia if he likes."

"I'm not into that type of thing." He stated, looking away.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron demanded, wand now lowered after seeing that the fuss was over Juvia.

"Juvia may have crept into Natsu-san's bed last night thinking it was Gray-sama's bed…" Juvia muttered.

Seamus was out of bed and wordlessly grabbing his belongings out of his trunk, to which Harry scowled.

Juvia continued pestering Gray for a further 5 minuets before she was shooed out of the room by the other boys who wanted to change.

Juvia walked slowly back to the girls room, taking a deep breath before entering the chaos.

Erza was uprooting her bed, throwing pillows and blankets to the side of the room, Hermione was desperately trying to prevent any of the pillows hitting breakable items, Lucy was sat on her bed trying and failing to calm Erza down by telling her to consider possibilities before jumping to conclusions and the other girls in the room were watching flabbergasted.

"Erza-san?" Juvia breathed.

All eyes turned to Juvia.

"Juvia just went to see Gray-sama there's no reason to over react."

Erza blinked before sighing "You had me worried, anything could have happened!"

"Next time leave a note or something." Lucy breathed, flopping backward so she was led sprawled out on her bed "being woken up suddenly by Erza yelling is not a good way to start to the day."

Once the girls were changed they met the boys in the common room.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione snapped just as the boys reached the common room. She was looking as the notice board to which was pinned a brand new notice:

GALLONS OF GALLEONS!

Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.

(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)

Hermione ripped the poster off the notice board and scrunching it up "We're going to have to talk to them Ron." Hermione commanded, turning on her fellow prefect "They're pushing it."

Ron looked horrified "What?! Why?!"

"We're prefects Ronald, it's our job." Hermione stated as she strode over to the fire place and threw the poster in. "Anyway Harry, I heard from Nevil about the whole Seamus issue before you came down,"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry cut her off.

"And you don't have to." Hermione pressed "I just think you should do your best to keep your head down and avoid fights like that for the time being, people already think you're mad and I just think you going around picking fights is going to help that image."

Harry turned on her, looking ready to start yelling about how it wasn't his fault but Lucy stopped him.

"Harry!" She raised her voice slightly, stepping between the two with her arms spread "Please don't fight with your friends! Hermione is just trying to help you, and she does have a point. We'll be here to keep you calm and if you need to rant or yell you can do so to us, but you should try your hardest to see that what these people think is only because it's been forced into their heads! It's like with anything else, if you hear something enough you'll believe it, it's like brainwashing." Lucy took a deep breath "Please just realise that they might not actually believe it deep down but they've been deluded into thinking they do."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Erza smiled, walking up and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu followed Erza's lead "And she's right you know if you need to yell at something make it us, we're used to fighting and ruff words we can handle it."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered from Natsu's shoulder.

Harry sighed "Alright, I'll try harder to control my anger."

"The kid was way out of line though." Gajeel pointed out, only to be glared at by Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"Let's head down to breakfast and get our timetables." Hermione prompted, already making her way to the porthole.

"Yeah." Harry muttered before following on with everyone else close on his heels.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron shovelled food into his mouth so fast he was even giving Natsu a run for his money. Wendy and Levy had joined the Gryffindor table after receiving their time tables and they were talking to Lucy and Erza in soft whispers of Japanese.

"**The way everyone talks about Harry-san is horrid.**" Wendy whispered

"**Same in my house, the Prophet has been spreading such horrible rumours.**" Levy muttered looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet "**My common room has a stack of old copies in the corner, I've read every copy from the last three months and I've started on the more recent ones and everything just gets worse.**" She sighed, pulling her gale-force reading glasses from her nose and placing them on the table before helping herself to some of the bacon. "**They aren't the nicest about Dumbledore either...**" She added.

"**The boys in our house aren't holding back their comments much, one was having a go at Harry in his room last night.**" Erza noted.

"**It's horrible, they try and warn everyone and potentially save lives and this is their thanks.**" Lucy sighed, leaning her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand.

"Harry!" Came a loud call from across the hall. Everyone looked around to see a tall girl with long braided hair marching up to Harry.

"Hi Angelina." Harry greeted.

"Hi," She rushed the words, acting like she was in a hurry "good summer?" She asked before continuing before an answer could be given "Listen, since Wood left I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one." Harry smiled.

"Yeah well, since he left we're down one keeper. I'm holding try-outs are on Friday, 5 o'clock. The whole team has to be there to see how the new person will fit in." She said it in a way that suggested that there was no say in it.

"Yeah, ok." Harry nodded.

Angelina smiled at him before hurrying off, probably to find the rest of the team.

"It'll be good to have someone new in." Ron stated.

"Maybe," Harry mused "but Wood was a good keeper."

Before any more could be said on the matter the hall became full of owls, all of which were dripping with water, indicating that it was raining.

Two large barn owls came swooping down towards the group and Levy and Hermione instinctively cleared places for them. Each was carrying a sodden copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Why are you two getting those?" Harry asked, clearly irritated "It's a load of rubbish!"

"It's best to keep an eye on things." Levy and Hermione stated at once. They glanced at each other, smiling, before Levy put on her gale-force reading glasses and both of them began reading.

Levy was finished reading the entire thing within a matter of minutes and she rolled the paper up and announced that there was nothing in there about Harry or Dumbledore.

"How did you read all that so fast?" Hermione asked, placing her own paper on the table and looking at Levy suspiciously.

Levy pulled off her glasses "Gale-force reading glasses." She folded the arms in before sliding them into her robe pocket.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Lucy pulled out her own pair of glasses and handed them to her "Here, you can give mine a try." She stated.

Hermione looked sceptical, but she placed the glasses on her nose and picked up her paper again. In several minuets she placed the paper down again and took the glasses off, staring at them in wonder.

"Pretty good aren't they?" Lucy asked, taking them back "If you like we can bring you back a pair after Christmas, we can't get them before then though so you can borrow mine if you need them."

Levy nodded.

Hermione nodded slowly "B-but I'll give you the money." She stuttered.

"Consider it a Christmas present!" Levy smiled.

Ron leaned towards Hermione "Thinking about all that time you wasted reading all those books?" He asked.

"Hardly." Hermione snapped, quickly turning to Lucy "I'm planning to go to the library after last lesson, can I borrow them then?"

Lucy nodded.

Once everyone had finished breakfast the plates vanished from the tables and students began filing out to their first lesson on the new school year.

Ron groaned as he looked over his timetable "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. That's Binns, Snape, Trelawarney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! Fred and George need to get a move on with those skiving snack boxes!"

"What do we have here?" Fred asked, him and George walking up and standing behind Ron "Hogwarts prefects wanting to skive off lessons? Surley not!"

"Look what we've got!" Ron snapped, turning to face them and shoving his timetable in Fred's face.

"Fair point." Fred nodded as his eyes scanned the column. "You can have some Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you want."

"Why cheap?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we don't have an antidote yet, you'd just keep bleeding until you shrivel up." George stated.

"I think I'd rather risk the lessons." Ron sighed.

"They can't be that bad." Lucy tried to reassure him.

"You'll be saying something different by the end of the day." Ron muttered.

"About your skiving snack boxes," Hermione also turned to face Fred and George "you two can't keep advertising for testers in the common room."

"Says who?" Fred and George asked together.

"Me!" Hermione snapped "And Ron!"

"Don't get me involved." Ron whispered.

"Your starting your O.W.L year this year Hermione, you'll have changed your mind about our snack boxes soon enough." Fred insisted, twirling his wand between his figures.

Hermione snorted and was about to retort but she was cut off by Carla.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is O.W.L?"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels." Hermione answered.

"You mean like an exam?!" Gajeel asked.

"Exams." Hermione stated. "Plural."

"I didn't sign up for an exam!" Natsu yelled.

"ExamS" Hermione repeated, stressing the 'S' "I don't get it, don't you have tests in your school?"

"Each of us has different magic, remember?" Lucy cut in, thinking fast "Our tests aren't proper exams they are just tests of each individual's power."

"Well, you can always talk to Dumbledore if you have a complaint…" She looked up at the staff table to see the last of the teachers filing out "We're going to be late!" She gasped "Let's go!" She grabbed her things and did her best to hurry the others up. Once everyone was up and ready she shot a glance at Fred and George "This discussion is not over! Stop advertising for testers or I'll have to take action." She then hurried the rest of the group out of the hall where Luna and several 5th year Hufflepuff students were waiting for Wendy and Levy.

She only just heard Fred yell after her "What are you gonna do? Take away points?" before the hall doors swung closed behind them.

…

History of Magic had proven to be the most boring quarter of an hour the mages had EVER had to sit through. All but Erza, Lucy and Hermione had tuned out of the lesson within the first few minutes, each having their own way of dealing with their boredom. Gajeel and Natsu and settled with letting Happy and Lily out of their bags where they were hiding, since they weren't technically allowed in lessons but they doubted Binns would notice and the students they did didn't snitch in fear of losing the little entertainment they got out of watching the little cats fly around only about 30cm above the table, Gray had settled with creating miniature figures and shapes with his ice magic (much like the Fair Tail mark he created when we first learn about his magic), Juvia was dreamily watching Gray and giving small rounds of applause at each shape formed and Harry and Ron settled with playing hangman in the corner of Harry's parchment.

Once the lesson was over Hermione reminded them that this year was O.W.L year and that is they didn't step it up and pay attention they would fail.

"We can always use your notes, 'Mione." Ron pointed out, causing Hermione to glair at him and mutter something under her breath.

Potions hadn't been any better, the potion they had been set was complicated to say the least. The mages, with little to no experience of potion making had the most trouble. Natsu had eaten the fire he was meant to use to heat his potion, causing an uproar, and had settled with using his own flames to heat it however this lead to the potion being far too hot and 'over cooking' as Hermione had tried to explain, in the end it turned out that even if the potion hadn't been overheated it still wouldn't have turned out right as he added several wrong ingredients that would render the potion completely useless. Gray hadn't failed nearly as badly but instead of "silver vapour" rising off his the vapour that was rising was a very light, almost white, blue colour causing Snape to make a tutting noise in the back of his throat. Juvia had added just a little too much of every one of the ingredients and Snape had taken great pleasure in mocking that fact, saying loudly enough for the class to hear that this potion would lead to the "irreversible sleep" he had stated in the lesson before adding that "she was lucky he didn't make HER test it". Lucy and Erza had no better luck as both of them hadn't put enough ingredients into theirs. Hermione was the only person who had succeeded in creating the desired potion to spot on perfection, which clearly annoyed Snape. The homework that was set didn't improve the mages impression of the lesson, twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses to be handed in on Thursday.

The students filed out to lunch with Harry seething at the fact that his potion hadn't been any worse than the mages and they had been allowed to submit theirs for testing which meant they had a small chance of getting a grade above 'Dreadful' which is what Harry had now, simply for missing one ingredient.

"That was unfair." Hermione stated as she sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah, none of us did any better!" Natsu spoke whilst grabbing up food by the hand full.

"We did worse." Lucy clarified.

"That's Snape for you, he's never fair to me." Harry hissed with obvious bitterness.

"I thought he was in the Order." Gray questioned, leaning closer and lowering his voice.

"That doesn't change anything." Ron growled whilst also helping himself to food.

Hermione sighed "I must admit I thought he would be better this year because of it, but clearly I was wrong."

"We've got Divination next," Harry rolled his eyes "what do you think I'm gonna die from this time?"

"I don't know, you'll probably get eaten alive by something." Ron shrugged.

"That's not nice to say." Erza pointed out.

"It won't happen." Harry stated "Every lesson Trelawarney predicts my death and every year I survive."

"Barely." Ron added.

"Not the point."

"I told you two to drop out whilst you could, Divination is nothing but a waste of time." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yeah Hermione we know, you were right we were wrong what else is new?" Ron deadpanned.

"RON! I NEVER said that!" Hermione practically yelled, standing up.

"I never said you did!" Ron shot back "It's just the impression you always give!"

"Enough!" Harry yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and standing up himself "I've had enough of you two fighting!" He grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder before storming out of the great hall.

Hermione and the others stared after him.

"Blimey there was no need for that…" Ron muttered.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, sitting back down on the bench "I do wish he would stop taking his anger out on us, none of this is our fault but he's acting as if it is!"

"Should we go after him?" Lucy asked.

"I think it would best to leave him." Erza stated as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

Ron nodded "He'll calm down on his own if we leave him."

"He's been so on edge lately… I wonder if there's something he's not telling us?" Hermione questioned.

"Nah, I just think all the bad publicity is getting to him, everyone is treating him like a freak show." Ron concluded.

The rest of lunch went by with Ron and Hermione offering tips on how to pass or, how Ron described it, survive each lesson.

"With Astronomy, if you don't get something ask straight away." Hermione advised "Everything tends to move rather fast since we only have a limited time to see everything."

There was a glimmer of light behind Lucy and Loki made himself known by sitting down next to Lucy "**You'll be good at Astronomy Lucy, the stars here are no different from the once at home.**"

Lucy turned on him "**Loki! What are you doing here? Don't start showing up like that on your own anymore, what if we're in a lesson?!**"

Loki smiled "**I knew you weren't.**"

Lucy sighed, propping her forhead on her hand "**That's not the point!**"

"**Why are you here Loki?**" Happy asked from his position on Natsu's shoulder.

"**Can I not stop by and say hi to my old guild mates?**" Loki pretended to be hurt before glancing over his shoulder and flashing a signature smile at some Gryffindor girls who had been looking at him. All of the girls swooned.

"**If you're here to flirt you can leave now.**" Lucy deadpanned. "**Besides don't you already have Aries?**" Lucy flashed him a mischievous grin causing him to freeze and give an awkward smile.

"**I should be going...**" He muttered "**See you!**" Loki soon vanished and Lucy let out a tired sigh.

"Can't Dumbledore use whatever spell he used on you to get you to speak English on them?" Ron asked, looking at the spot Loki vanished from.

"I have too many spirits for that and he would have to do each one separately since I can't open more than one gate at once."

Ron sighed before standing up " We better get going to Divination."

All but Hermione and Levy followed him.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked "Do you have Divination?"

Wendy nodded "I have Divination with you, it's one of the few classes we share."

When they finally made it to the Divination classroom they had minutes to spare before they were classed as late.

The classroom was roasting hot inside and the strong smell of candles and tea didn't help make the place any less stuffy. The floor was littered with bean bags chairs and small knee height tables. Colourful fabrics covered every surface. Almost all of the bean bags were taken, except the eight that were placed around Harry's table. When they took their seats Professor Trelawarney emerged from a door to the side of the classroom, looking airily at the class. Her bug like eyes landed on Harry's tables and Harry braced himself you the usual fortune of death. But Trelawarney didn't go to him, she went for the mages.

"Ahh new comers! I sense great power in you all, rare magic in fact." Trelawarney smiled at them.

"Doesn't take a blood genius to work out." Ron whispered to Harry.

Trelawarney's eyes flicked to them for a second "Oh Harry dear, I see your still with us… though I fear not for long… try to avoid wearing orange."

Harry wasn't even going to ask why.

Trelawarney then turned her attention back to the mages "Now for those wishing to study Divination it is important to know that it is a skill you are born with, it is not something you can form on your own, though here, in this space, I will do my best to teach you to develop any talent you may have, if you fail know that it is not your fault you just may not have the right skill." She bent down to Wendy "Come dear, let me see your hands!" Wendy tentatively held out her hands and Trelawarney took them. Her eyes instantly dimed and glazes over and when she spoke her voice was raspy and slow "An evil rises from the shadows, something long thought vanquished. The thirst for revenge shall lure it out and the fairie's hearts and the griffin's pride shall lead to its demise. Though alone they cannot stand, together they can conquer. Though time it shall take a bond shall be formed and the ties of family shall strengthen." Her eyes quickly became focused again and she shot glances around the room her voice returned to normal "Did I say something?" she glanced down at Wendy's hand and let go before standing up and walking to the front of the classroom.

Erza shot Lucy a glance and Lucy nodded, pulling out a quill and parchment from her bag before scribbling down what Trelawarney had said.


	16. Chapter 16

"She's bonkers!" Ron snapped when they finally descended the ladder at the end of the lesson after what felt like forever.

"Perhaps…" Erza muttered, looking over at Lucy who hadn't done anything that lesson but re-read the prophesy continually, occasionally reading it allowed at a whisper.

"She's barking!" Ron threw his hands above his head for emphasis, clearly not paying attention. "Absolutely barking! All that about Fairie's hearts and griffin's pride," he rolled his eyes "bonkers. I don't see why you wrote it down Lucy!"

The blond almost tripped as she was pulled from her thoughts with the sudden mention of her name "Hu? Oh!" She shrugged "I guess you can say I believe in this type of thing…"

"Yeah, but Trelawarney is a nutcase!" Ron protested "All that bull about Harry was fake, why should we believe a word she says?"

"Everyone is right at least once." Wendy pipped up as she followed along behind, Carla flying loyally next to her.

"If that time ever existed for Trelawarney it's long gone." Ron stated firmly as if that resolved the issue.

"Who knows…" Lucy muttered barely above a whisper "She may be onto something…"

Harry and Ron shared a look and Harry nodded, sliding a piece of parchment out of his bag and into his robe pocket.

When they reached the DADA classroom they found Hermione waiting outside with Levy. Levy and Wendy walked away together since they were in the next class together, leaving everyone else to enter the unknown.

Umbridge was already sat at her desk, staring at them as they entered. She was done out in all pink with the same fluffy cardigan from the night before placed on the back of her chair. "Ahhh, well now everyone appears to be here…" She stood up and moved to stand in front of her desk "Good afternoon class." She chirped her voice high and filled to the brim with fake sweetness.

Silence.

"That won't do now will it?" She asked rhetorically "I said, good afternoon class."

This time there was a round of half-hearted replies.

"Much better." Umbridge smilled "Wands away, you will find no use for them in this class."

The students were all biting back groans as they slid their wands back into their bags, instead exchanging them for quills and ink.

Umbridge pulled out her own wand and tapped the board. Neat, swirls of writing formed on the board reading:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts, a return to basic principles_

"Now," Umbride placed her short stump of a wand onto her desk and tuned her attention back to the class "I understand your teaching of this subject has be rather fragmented due to the amount of teachers you have been having. Not only is that a problem on its own but the amount of them that did not follow the Ministry approved curriculum quite staggering. As a direct result of this your year have dropped far below expected standard for O.W.L year." She shook her head "However, rest assured I will, this year be rectifying the problem. Throughout this coming year you will be following a Ministry approved, theory based curriculum."

"Theory based?" Lucy whispered from where she was sat next to Hermione who gave a small nod.

New words formed on the board reading:

_Course Aims:_

_1.__Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2.__Learning to recognise situations when defensive magic can legally be used._

_3.__Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practiced used._

"Copy this down please." Umbridge commanded.

For a few minutes there was silence in the room as students copied down the course aims.

Once it was copied down the toad like woman spoke again "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Theory _by _Wilber Slinkhard_?" A few mumbles of yes "Tut tut." Umbridge shook her head "When I ask a question I expect clear answers." Umbridge scolded. "I ask again has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Theory_ by _Wilber Slinkhard_?"

Clear answers of "Yes Professor"

"Good. Please everyone turn to chapter one. No need to talk."

Everyone turned their attention to the books in front of them and began reading.

Lucy was quick to pull out her Gale Force glasses and she flicked through the entire copy of the book as if it was nothing but a child's picture book. Once she was finished she placed the glasses on the table and scribbled a note to Hermione '_There's nothing about using spells in here'_

Hermione, who had not even opened her book glanced at the not before giving a brisk nod and whispering "I am aware." Holding her hand higher into the air in an attempt to get Umbridge's attention.

Umbrige looked at her and gave a sickly sweet smile before asking "Do you have a question about the chapter?"

"Yes and no." Hermione stated, lowering her hand.

"Well, we are reading now dear if you would like to ask your question at the end of the lesson."

"It's a question about your course aims." Hermione prompted.

Umbridge's fake smile faltered but she was quick to recover it "What's your name dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger I believe the course aims speak for themselves now don't you? They are rather self-explanatory." Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"It's just that there is nothing up there about _using_ defensive spells, nor is there anything in the book." Hermione added.

Most of the students had now tuned into the conversation, all intent on reading the book forgotten.

"_Using_ spells?" Umbridge smiled yet again, her voice seeming just that tiny bit harsher despite her attempt at masking it "Now dear, I can't imagine a situation arising where you would have to use magic in my class room. Are you suggesting that you may get attacked during lessons?"

"We're not going to use magic?!" Ron and Natsu yelled in unison.

"You are to raise your hands in my classroom Mr…"

"Weasley"

"Dragneel"

Both threw their hands in the air with Hermione, Harry and Lucy copying their action.

Umbridge's eyes flicked along the students before landing on Lucy "Yes Miss,"

"Heartfilia. Surely the whole point of this lesson is to teach us the art of defending ourselves."

"Are you qualified in teaching Miss Heartfilia?"

"No, but-"

"Are you a certified in the Ministry?"

"No, but-"

"Then I do not see how you are qualified to tell me how to do my job." Umbridge snapped "Wizards much older and smarter then you have devised this means of learning in a controlled and risk free way."

"But if we get attacked it won't be risk free!" Harry cut in.

"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge sang

Harry thrust his hand into the air but Umbridge turned away, however by now the entire class was watching and several others had their hands up. "Yes Mr…?" Umbridge's eyes landed on Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't even bother with the pleasantries "It's like Harry said, If we get attacked it won't be risk free, how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves in a "safe way" when an attack isn't safe?"

"I am finding it rather hard to believe that you are all as paranoid as to believe you will be getting attacked within my classroom." Umbride sighed "Now I understand that in the past your class has been exposed to some rather dangerous and quite frankly lethal magic and teachers. Not to mention filthy half breeds-"

"If you're talking about Professor Lupin he's the best teacher we ever –" The boy named Dean quickly put in.

"You will raise your hand in my classroom!" Umbridge snapped, her voice momentarily loosing it's fake sweetness "As I was saying, this has lead you to be deluded into thinking that you will be attacked with dark magic every other day-"

"No we haven't" Hermione started.

"Your hand is not up Miss Granger!"

Hermione raised her hand only for the toad to turn away from her again. "It is my understanding that the Professor before me not only used illegal curses in front of you but he also preformed them on you."

"But he turned out to be a nutcase didn't he?" Dean interrupted again "Mind you we still learnt loads."

"Your hand is not up!" Umbridge trilled. "It is the Ministry's view that a theoretical knowledge is enough to get you through your exams which is, after all, what school is all about. And your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit to our O.W.L's? You know, actually show we can perform the counter curses?"

"As long as you have studied the theory there is no reason you should not be able to perform the required counter curses in the controlled environment of the exams." Umbridge dismissed.

"But, you can't tell me the first time we'll be preforming the curses will be in the actual exam?!" Pervati asked, increasingly anxious.

"I repeat, so long as you have studied the theory-"

"What good is theory if you're actually in danger outside of school?!" Natsu demanded.

"This is school Mr Dragneel, there is no need to concern yourself with what is _outside_ of the school."

"So we aren't meant to think about what's out there?" Harry asked, his temper slowly rising

"There is nothing out there Mr Potter." Umbridge stated.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said at the same time Natsu said

"Oh really?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Natsu noticing that flames were forming around his clenched fists.

Umbridge failed to notice however as she continued "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"We aren't going to be children forever." Lucy pointed out only for Harry to yell over her

"I don't know maybe, Lord Voldemort?!"

Gasps could be heard around the classroom, one student nearly fell off his chair. The mages seemed to lose all hope at that point, knowing it was going to be downhill from there.


	17. Chapter 17

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" Umbridge screeched, finally losing the fake sweetness that had dripped out of her mouth moments before "You have all been fed lies about You-Know-Who's return,"

"It's NOT a lie!" Harry protested but Umbridge raised her voice over his.

"that is all they are, lies!"

"I'm NOT lying!" Harry yelled at the same time Natsu yelled "He's not lying!"

"There is no proof." Umbridge stated

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Natsu was a split second faster "You have no proof to say he's lying!"

Umbridge turned on him with anger in her eyes, until she spotted Natsu's fist, glowing with fire that was slowly moving up his arm. Her face momentarily flicked to one of fear but in an instant her hard death glare was back "Detention Mr Dragneel, for using magic in a threatening way to a teacher."

The Fairy Tail members were instantly on their feet, yelling out their protests but Umbridge turned on them "DETENTION!" She yelled over them, instantly silencing them as well "For you other transfer students as well, for having the audacity to try and question my authority!" She turned again to Harry, eyes gleaming with malice as she spoke, slowly, as if trying to convey a complicated message to a child, keeping her eyes locked on Harry as she addressed the class "What you have heard about You-Know-Who is. A. lie. He was defeated long ago."

Fairy Tail may have bitten their lips and pulled Natsu back to his seat but Harry refused to let go "THEN I SUPPOSE CEDRIC DROPPED DEAD ON HIS OWN ACCORD?!"

The class stared at him in utter shock but Umbridge continued "What happened to Mr Diggory was a tragic, tragic accident." She stated without batting an eyelid.

"It wasn't! Voldemort killed him!" Harry yelled "IT. WAS. MURDER!"

"Detention Mr Potter!" Umbridge snapped, before turning on her heals and making her way back to her desk. She pulled out a chair and sat on it before looking right at Harry as if she was trying to read his mind.

Umbridge stared at him, face unfaltering as she watched his every movement. Harry matched her stare. She seemed to take every ragged breath in as in the back of her mind she formulated a plan. "For the overall behaviour of the Gryffindor today I shall be taking 20 points from your house." Her voice was sickly sweet once again. She picked up a quill and some pink parchment and started scribbling "Come here, Mr Potter."

Harry moved around his desk and towards the front of the now silent classroom, eyes never leaving the toad's for a second.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, please dear." She held out the parchment to Harry and he snatched it, grateful for the chance to leave. He turned and stormed out of the door, and before anyone knew what was happening Natsu was out of his seat and following him out.

…

After a brief encounter with Peeves the two boys were finally sat in McGonagall's office. In any other situation Harry would probably be quite nervous standing inside this room with his head of house sat a few feet in front of him, but his anger prevented him from caring. Natsu stood to his right, right hand balled into a fist with flames once again threatening to submerge his hand, left hand on Harry's shoulder as a sign of either comfort or simply to convey that Harry wasn't alone.

After what felt like a lifetime but was probably only minutes, McGonagall looked up from Umbridge's note "Is this true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"You yelled at Professor Umbridge and told her Voldemort was back?"

"Y-" Harry was cut off by Natsu removing his hand from Harry's shoulder and taking a step forward.

"He wasn't the only one. I did as well. If you punish him, you'll have to punish me as well." Natsu stated.

"That is a kind gesture Mr Dragneel, however it appears you are to be punished enough by Umbridge herself." McGonagall took a jar from a draw in her desk "Take a seat boy's, and have a biscuit."

…

Once the lesson was finished Dolores returned to her office and began pacing, it was all she could do to keep herself calm after what she had witnessed. '_Their magic…' _She thought. '_It's worse than I could have possible imagined! His arm was on fire! This magic is not just strange and ancient, it's dangerous! I should…'_ She shook her head and stopped her pacing to stare at her wall of kitten covered china _'Don't be silly Dolores! Why else would you have put the rest of them in detention? The minister does not need to concern himself in such matters until all the fact are gathered. If I could only find a reason to put the other two in detention… They must all have a weak spot like Mr Dragneel, a place where if I hit hard enough' _She pounded her fist into her other hand _'they'll show me their magic without a need for force.' _She paced slowly again _'Oh what am I thinking?! A detention with 6 of them plus Potter with only me to monitor, if I try and find out more and they get suspicious… don't be silly. If that's the fear then I simply have to plan this out better. They won't suspect a thing. I MUST find out about this magic! It could spell the end for Dumbledore.' _Umbridge smiled to herself and moved behind her desk, opening a draw filled with quills quite different to her pink ones. She pulled one out and inspected it carefully in her hands before replacing it in the draw _'This holds the key to my promotion.'_


	18. Chapter 18

After Harry and Natsu had been free to leave McGonagall's office they headed down to dinner. Even by Hogwarts standards the news of the shouting match had spread extremely quickly. even Harry sat down with the others he could hear people whispering and he knew by the end of dinner those who didn't know would be able to recite every version the heard off by heart.

The mages were all fairly quiet except for a few harsh sounding words in Japanese, though from the way Natsu was joining in it didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't directed at him but at a triumphant looking pink toad currently sat at the teachers table.

The odd whisper discussing Natsu and Gray's magic, Gray's stair moulding having been witnessed by a few students, told the mages that Harry and Voldemort were not the only topics of conversation.

After a while they all got fed up of the constant whispers and moved off to the common room. Hermione decided to go to the library but not before Harry slid her a piece of paper and Lucy gave her the gale-force glasses.

"Mimbulus Mibletonia." Harry muttered when they reached the portrait of the fat lady which swung open obediently.

The mages went to move inside but Ron was quick to react, preventing the blue and yellow from entering the room by standing in front of the porthole "Hey, this is the _Gryffindor _common room."

Wendy and Levy looked puzzled but Gajeel stepped up "Dumbledore said it was fine." He stated.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Give it up Ron, the more friendly faces the better." He pushed past Ron and headed towards the porthole.

The others followed suit and soon Ron was forced to give in.

They flopped down by the fire and stared into the flames for a while before Lucy spoke "What did McGonagall say?"

The silence rang on for a second before Harry replied "Umbride is reporting back to the minister so we have to be careful. She also said we have detention every night this week starting tomorrow."

Gray sighed "Should have expected getting detention on the first day."

Lucy nodded "Does have a Fairy Tail ring to it."

"You haven't told us all that much about Fairy Tail." Harry pointed out casually "Just about exams and the marks if I remember."

"There isn't much to tell." Wendy muttered a small smile on her face.

Silence fell amongst them and soon students started filing into the common room. Hermione joined them 20 minutes later and they started on the homework they had been set.

Once the homework had been finished Erza stood up and announced that the mages were to go to bed.

"What?!" Natsu demanded "It's only 8:30!"

Erza shot him a glare which silenced him "We have a long day of school tomorrow and now we also have a detention. We have lessons tomorrow which may require magic and we need plenty of rest to cope with it all." She kept her glare on him and soon Natsu backed down. With none of the other mages willing to stand up to her they excused themselves to their rooms and Levy and Wendy headed to their common rooms.

Hermione, Harry and Ron instantly moved closer together.

"That prophecy was rather strange, are you sure it wasn't just Trelawney being Trelawney?" Hermione asked.

"It was different to all the others 'Mione, there was something in her eyes, it was… creepy." Ron shivered.

"What about you, anything in the library?" Harry asked.

Hermione hummed and pulled out a book "This book speaks of ancient magic, it doesn't have as much detail as I'd like but it has some. It says ancient magic was something that people prided themselves in, it was considered rare even then. It gets sketchy after that, basing everything off old stories, rumours other things like that. It says that the magic came from a large crystal that popped up out of nowhere, no one is sure how but it had magical qualities completely unheard of here before, and suddenly people with odd magic started popping up, starting closest to the crystal and moving outwards, like a decease, but just as easily as it came it vanished and died out. Wizards and wizards like us became more common and that sums it up." Hermione flicked through the pages "But that's all old stories and other than a few old folk tales there's nothing to support it."

Harry lent in to look at the book over her shoulder "Wait, what's that?" Harry asked, putting his hand on a page to prevent Hermione from flicking past it.

The picture on the page was an old drawing of a small town hall like building with a young man standing in front of it, his arms spread wide. It was well drawn, that you could tell, but it was severely faded and some parts couldn't be made out.

"It's something about guilds." Hermione stated, her eyes darting along the page "It says that it was common for those with strange magic to get together and help each other improve. It also says that since magic wasn't hidden from muggles the people who were in the guilds would help muggles out with certain types of problems, the most popular being pest control."

Harry sighed leaning back "So that was a waste of time."

Hermione shook her head "Absolutely not! We know where that magic came from and it's a big help. Now what I'm about to suggest may seem odd and uncalled for but hear me out." Hermione shifted, dropping her voice "I think we are all in agreement that there is something up with them, something is being hidden from us. I think we should look for clues directly. I suggest that whilst they are in the detention we look through their stuff."

Ron and Harry looked appalled but Hermione jumped to her own defence.

"We know this prophecy is about you-know-who and one thing that was clear is that fairies have something to do with it, if we want detail we need to invade their privacy, no matter how much it pains me to say this but if they won't tell us directly we have to find out for ourselves." She looked directly at Harry "From the way you didn't jump to tell me something I'm assuming they didn't tell you."

Harry shook his head no before signing in defeat "'Mione is right. We have to find out what's going on."

…

Erza sat down on her bed, the others had thankfully got the message and took seats on their own bed looking at her expectantly.

"**Dumbledore-san was right about his temper.**" Juvia observed. "**We need to keep our eyes on him to make sure he doesn't do something he'll end up regretting.**"

Lucy sighed "**Detention on the first day, that type of trouble must be a record, even for Fairy Tail.**"


End file.
